Lucy's School Days
by oxCuteKataraox
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia was always a lonely student until she went to Fairy Tail Academy. She has made new friends and the school festival is also starting however she already found some difficulties in her new school. She is slowly falling in love with him, will she be able to deal with it?
1. The New Transfer Student

Hey guys, this is my first time writing a Lalu fic so I hope the Laxus in this story won't be to cheesy as I continue on writing this. Writing Laxus wasn't easy either, I don't want him to be to OOC but it couldn't be helped.

Anyways I hope you guys will enjoy it.

**Summary:** Lucy Heartifila was always a lonely student until she went to Fairy Tail Academy. She has made new friends and the school festival is also starting however she already found some difficulties in her new school. She is slowly falling in love with him, will she be able to deal with it?

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Transfer Student  
**

"Lucy sweetie, time to wake up."

The sixteen year old moaned tiredly. 'It's too early.' she thought to herself. She is Lucy Heartifila, the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartifila, the richest family in Fiore. The Heartifila family is currently living in Magnolia City. Her father is a travelling businessman so tends to move from place to place, and since her father had to move, both her mother and Lucy herself, had to follow, moving into different mansions.

She got up from her bed to see her mother smiling at her. "Lucy today is your first day of school. I hope you do make new friends on your first day of school dear." Since Lucy is born as the richest family in Fiore, many students envy her. The students were jealous of her wealth and they did not want to interact with her as they think she's just like the other rich kids, a bunch of snobs.

She's always lonely and never bothers anyone, keeping everything to herself. She knows her mother was worried about her but she can't help it if the other students are feeling jealous of her. "I'll try my best mom." Giving a small forced smile to her, she can't promise her mother that she will make any friends in school.

After her mother left the room, she took her school outfit from her closet and went to the bathroom doing her other necessities. The outfit consist of a white button up shirt and grey checked skirt. On the top left of the shirt there is a Fairy Tail insignia logo. After tying up her usual hairstyle, she got out of her bathroom and she was greeted by her loyal servant, Virgo.

Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something, making Lucy to wonder why she's like that. "Princess, you're finally out. Your family is waiting for you downstairs to have breakfast." She frowned slightly at her. "Virgo please stop calling me princess, and I'll be right down soon." "Do I need punishment from you princess?" Virgo looked at her expectantly. "NO!" Lucy's face turned red with embarrassment.

Virgo took Lucy down to the dining room and left them to eat in peace before she left the mansion.

* * *

She was in the principal's office standing in front of the principal, named Makarov. 'I didn't think that the principal would be so different.' She had seen many principals and he is very different from them. They had a strict and a 'no-fooling-around' aura, Makarov however has a friendly and comforting aura.

Makarov smiled at Lucy after reading her documents, "Miss Heartifila, I humbly welcome you to Fairy Tail Academy. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Before she said anything, there was a knock on the door. "Ah there you are Macao. I was wondering what is taking you so long to get here. Lucy this is Macao sensei, he will be your homeroom teacher." Macao waved to Lucy giving her a smile, she nodded back to him. "I had some…problems with the brats in the class." Giving Makarov a sheepish smile. "Ah it can't be helped. Macao go and escort Lucy to your classroom."

Lucy followed him out of the room to the classroom, just standing outside the room she can already hear loud noises coming from the inside. "Alright you brats keep it down! We have a new student joining us, and her name is Lucy Heartifila!" Lucy walked into the classroom and saw the other students staring at her and she started hearing whispers. 'Great, here comes the gossip.'

"Lucy do you want to introduce yourself? Tell us about your likes and dislikes, your hobbies-" Before he could continue someone interrupted him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the students asked. She looked around the class, they were looking at her. "I do have some likes and dislikes. I have very few hobbies and no I do not have a boyfriend." (A/N: A bit of reference from Naruto, I just love Kakashi's intro! xD)

Everyone including the teacher sweat-dropped at her reply. 'Don't expect me to tell you everything about myself. I doubt any of you even want to know what I do besides knowing my relationship status.'

"Erm…well Lucy, please take the empty sit over there." Pointing to the empty sit next to the window.

Before she got to her sit, a muscular arm blocked her path. She looked at the person blocking her. He had spikey blond hair with orange eyes. "…Hey there."

She was shocked. No one ever greeted her. She was speechless and in daze until he snapped her out of her trance by snapping his fingers. "I know I'm hot but you don't need to stare at me for so long." He smirks at her.

She felt the heat on her cheeks. "W-who, who said I'm staring at you!" She quickly sat on her sit and looked away from him.

The guy in front of her continued to pester her. "Yeah right, you were totally checking me out." She glared at him. "I was not!" He shrugged it off.

'He's the first person who has ever talked to me and he's already flirting with me, what a cocky bastard.' However the feeling in her heart is different from what she was thinking, she is very happy. It was the first time someone who is willing to interact with her…even if he was flirting.

A small smile appeared on her face, unable to stop herself from keeping this feeling she had bottled up inside of her.

'Maybe Fairy Tail is different from the other schools. Maybe, just maybe...this school will take away my loneliness.'

"What are you smiling at? You finally realise that I am hot?" His smirk had gotten bigger, showing of his teeth.

"No! And who says your hot!" Her cheeks started to turn brighter red.

"Laxus that is enough, the lesson has already started and stop flirting with the new student. You are the president of the Student Council. Please show some discipline so that the other students can follow. " Said the girl with scarlet hair.

"Yeah, yeah." Laxus waved to her and turned back to the front.

'He's part of the Student Council, and a president no less! How did he accomplish that with his flirtatious attitude…?' She sighed and sweat-drop to herself.

'This is going to be a long school year.'

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you guys liked it. I'm still a beginner at this and updating this is going to be a very slow process I am so sorry for all the mistakes I did which went unnoticeable to me!

I know this story is kind of long-winded and you feel like there is no progress to this chapter but please bare it with me. Writing a story isn't an easy thing for me to do since I lost my writing skills but I will try to make it into a good one for you guys.

Please be patient with me and my updates. The next chapter will progress a faster rate than this (or at least I hope it will).


	2. New Friends & Hanami Festival Events

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter, you guys can read it now! This chapter is more about the up-coming festival so I'm sorry if you are looking forward to see more Lalu scenes.

It was hard for me to write this but I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ananymas: Yes Laxus is older but I have a bit of difficulty writing a kouhai x sempai love especially writing Laxus so yeah I decided to make him the same age. And yes it's usually Erza's job but making Laxus as the president is a good change of pace for the president position.

XxShyxX: Here it is.

jessiemaebay: Haha yeah I know, I wanted to make it more interesting.

Killer Moon Lover: You really think so? Thank you! -hugs- :D

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Friends & Hanami Festival Events**

Two days has passed and Lucy had started to make new friends in school.

From the day Laxus had talked…or at least was flirted with, her school life had changed. There was a student named Natsu sitting next to him and he to also starts talking to her. However instead of flirting with her, he teased and annoyed her by calling her Luigi. She didn't even know why he is even calling her Luigi since her name wasn't _that_ hard to say or forget. The student sitting next to Natsu is named Gray, both of them did cause a commotion from time to time and Lucy was caught in the middle of it by accident sometimes. However it was stopped by a deadly glare from Erza, she is the vice president of the Student Council. Erza was able to save Lucy from getting into any trouble.

Lucy asked Erza why Laxus didn't do anything to stop those fights. She replied saying that he said it's to bothersome to stop them, however she thinks that it's because he couldn't fully control them and she was the only one who could actually stop them. The blond giggled at her words and Laxus had overheard their conversation, glaring and started arguing with Erza saying he can control those rowdy boys. Hearing the comment coming from Laxus, both Natsu and Gray charged at Laxus and a fight started again however this time, the whole class was involved.

Erza and Gray started to talk to her a couple of times due to Natsu being his noisy and destructive self. Erza was worried for Lucy's safety since she was sitting close to a ticking time bomb where Natsu, Gray or Laxus will start something. And when Laxus does join in the fight, it always ends in a disaster that even the scarlet vice president couldn't even stop. Makes her wonder again how he was even the president of the Student Council since he also gets into fights with the others.

Sitting next to Lucy was Levy. She had somehow made friends with Levy fairly quickly. She was also given a nickname, Lu-chan. It feels like they already had a close bond with each other before they even met.

During breaks, they invited Lucy to join them in the lunchroom. She met Mira, Elfman and Lisanna, the three siblings, Cana, Juvia, Loke and Gajeel. Both Mira and Cana were upperclassmen so they weren't in the same class as Lucy however they still hung out with the whole gang.

Although they knew that Lucy was the richest person in the whole of Fiore they didn't really care about it. They only care about how the person is like on the inside and they don't judge people by riches, they are willing to make friends with them, even if they are dirt poor. This causes to make Lucy to feel even happier and shed a hidden tear just hearing it.

The pass three days in school was the best of her life. She already had made many friends compared to her other previous schools. She always had a big grin every time she left the school. She told her mother about how her school and friends were like.

Layla was pleased and happy for her daughter. 'It has been a long time since I saw that smile on Lucy's face. Fairy Tail must have had a lot of sociable and friendly students there. I hope to always see her smiling.'

* * *

"Alright now, you guys already know that the school's Hanami Festival is coming up within the next two weeks and each class is supposed to do something about it. I want you guys to discuss about what you guys are going to do and I will write all of the ideas down. Afterwards we will cast votes and we will see how it goes." Macao stared at the other students. They were already chatting away thinking of ideas, leaving a clueless Lucy staring at them.

"Oh Lu-chan, you don't know about the Hanami Festival right?" Levy asked her. Lucy nodded to her with a puzzled expression.

"Well for starters, the Hanami Festival is an annual festival, it's a two day event and we always celebrate here in Fairy Tail Academy. The Hanami Festival celebrates for those who have done their good work in the past year. Each class has to make ideas for what we are going to do on the day of the Hanami Festival, we allow visitors and our family members to join in the fun and celebrate with us. It's going be so much fun!"

Levy was beaming with glee right now. Lucy can see the joy and excitement in her eyes, making her to also feel the same feeling Levy had.

"Oh and you also have notice the sakura tree just outside of the school right?" Lucy nodded.

"Well that is a special sakura tree. On the first day of the Hanami Festival that tree's leaves will turn rainbow-colored instead of pink!"

"EH!?" Lucy looked at Levy with shock and disbelieve on her face.

"I'm serious Lu-chan! That tree really has rainbow-colored leaves and it only happens on the days of the Hanami Festival! You can ask the whole class then they will say it's true!"

Lucy was baffled. She had ever seen a pink sakura tree but a rainbow one? That was just beyond unbelievable. 'But Levy would never lie…I can't doubt her. I'll see it for myself when the festival arrives.'

"Alright you brats! Quiet down! We already have the ideas on the board. After you guys are done reading we will begin to vote."

While Lucy was scanning through the board, there were three ideas, a haunted house, a café and a game corner (game not decided yet).

'H-haunted house!' She suddenly had a cold shiver down her spine. 'I'm scared of haunted houses… However café does look alright. Wait…what if it was…!'

Lucy quickly raises her hand. "A-ano sensei, will the café be cosplayed?" Her fears came true, "Yup it is." She sunk lower on her sit. 'Great…it _had_ to be a cosplay café…'

She truly didn't have any other choice but to pick the game corner. She does not want to cosplay for perverts to look at her nor does she want to do a haunted house, it's just too scary!

"Lu-chan, have you picked out what you want to join?" Lucy snapped out of her inner thoughts and looked at Levy. "W-well…I'm not so sure which I want to pick yet. What about you Levy-chan?"

"I want to do the café! Since we are going to be in a cosplay outfit I wanna join in! We can wear cute outfits and we can take pictures of each other! Oh it's going to be so much fun!" Levy lets her imagination run wild and continued to ramble of her thoughts of the cosplay café.

Lucy groans to herself. 'Great Levy wants to join the cosplay café… I was hoping that she wasn't the type who likes cosplaying.'

"Ok, it's time to vote! First up the haunted house!" Half of the guys were raising their hands and making noises along the way.

"Next is the café!" All of the girls (A/N: excluding Lucy, Juvia and Laki, they didn't want to cosplay) and some of the guys raises up their hands including Macao. Most of the girls were squealing and talking with excitement while the guys were day dreaming about the girls in cosplay outfits. 'Great, the boys and our teacher is a pervert.' Lucy sweat-dropped at them.

She noticed that Erza was raising her hand as well.

"Erza you really want to join the cosplay café?" Lucy asked in shock. "Yes I do. I think it's a good experience to learning how to serve and cater to other peoples needs and allows the students to learn good etiquette." However her eyes betrayed what she said. Her eyes were sparkling, showing enthusiasm and excitement.

'Erza I think you also love to cosplay don't you...'

"And lastly, the game corner!" The remaining students raised their hands including Lucy.

"Well it looks like the café has gotten the highest vote so, Cosplay Café it is!" Most of the class was cheering while some of the guys groaned.

Lucy sighed to herself and placed her hands on her face.

"Oh Lu-chan I can't wait for the festival to start! I'm so excited!" Lucy turned and glance at Levy. She was grinning from ear to ear and she almost look like she's about to jump out of her sit from eagerness to work on the café.

Lucy can't help but give her a smile. 'Oh well, so long as she's happy, then so will I.'

"Eh, so you're going to be in a cosplay outfit just for me to see? I can't wait." A smirking Laxus was looking at her with his devious looks.

"Who said I'm going to cosplay for you!" She stood up, shouted and pointed a finger towards Laxus, her shouts were loud enough for the rest of the students to stare at her. When she felt the stares from her classmates, her face started heating up and she quickly sat back down, hearing laughter coming from the perverted blond in front of her.

'Oh I hate him so much…'

* * *

This chapter did progress a little faster than the first and now I can start planning on ideas for the café. Sorry that Laxus isn't shown much in this chapter either but in the future chapters there will be more of him.

I was planning to start a poll to vote which you guys wanted them to do but I realise that I don't know how to write a haunted house theme! I've never been to a haunted house and I'm scared of them even when I know that it's just costumes or whatever stuff they added in there. Then I realise that writing a café seems easier than the game corner so I decided to stick to that. I'm so sorry if you guys wanted something else! x_x

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and I am sorry if I made any mistakes for this chapter! Please be patient with me and my updates!

Do support my other story: My Best Friend Is My True Love.


	3. Attraction Contest & Laxus's Partner?

Hi everyone! I'm back again with a new chapter. This chapter is kind of boring and I'm so sorry for that! This and the pervious chapter are only the introductions of what's going to happen during the festival but the next chapter will be different!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Nope.

ananymas: Haha he does do his job, he's just lazy. Oh he will change just wait patiently. ;P

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: *Gasp*! Bu-bu-bu-but…how did you figure it out, are you a mind reader?! -Starts changing bits of the chapter- YOU SEE NOTHING HERE! O_O

desandted: Yay!

Sase-chan: Double yay!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Attraction Contest & Laxus's Partner?!**

"Ya know Lu-chan, Laxus has been flirting you for the past few days. Is there something going on between the two of you?" Levy whispered to her with an evil smirk and wiggled her eyebrows.

"N-no! Nothing is going on between me and that pervert!" She whispered back with a blush on her cheeks.

"Hehe, whatever you say Lu-chan."

The blond groaned and covered one of her hands to her face.

Macao sensei made an announcement, "As you know, every year the Hanami Festival is always different each year. This year is going to be special. Our principal has decided to have an Attraction Contest."

"An Attraction Contest? What's that?" Gray asked.

"An Attraction Contest is to show off whatever attraction you guys want to do like singing, doing dramas, a dance group, anything you can think of. You can also team up with any of your classmates."

"What's in it for us then? What do we win out of it?" Natsu asked and everyone else in the class nodded with curiosity.

"Well, the class representatives who win the contest, the whole class will get tickets to a ski resort in Canada complete with transportation and hotel." (A/N: random idea for the prize.)

"You're serious? I am going to join this contest and win those tickets!" Natsu pumping his fist to the air and hearing the roars of cheering from the others.

"Ok, ok settle down! I'm going to explain which days would be the Attraction Contest will be and how you guys will have to juggle between doing the café and doing the contest. The Attraction Contest will only be held on the first day and yes, you will also have to work on the café as well. The contest will take alternate times so you will have to pick a time slot for what time you are going to perform. Those who aren't performing will stay in the café. You will have breaks along the way so you can walk around and see the other class's attractions."

"Macao sensei, what if someone wanted to leave and slack off? How will we know who's taking longer breaks then the others?" Erza made a good question and some of them agreed with her.

"You, Laxus and the rest of the Class Representatives will handle the timing schedule for breaks, will that be alright for all of you?" The students all nodded at the idea.

"Now back to what I was saying, while all of you are performing, the audiences and visitors will be voting which is the best attraction and after all of it is done, our principal will announce the winning attraction and will give you a letter with your prize inside."

The class were whistling and cheering, everyone wants to win the prize.

"On the second day, you guys will have to continue working in the café and you will also same as the first day, you will be allowed breaks and look around other classes. By evening at 6, everyone has to be in the fields and there will be a social dance for all of you to participate."

"Wait! Since when was there a social dance? The last festival we did didn't have one!" Natsu was standing up in his sit, the other guys were groaning while the girls are squealing.

"I told you every year is different, this year Makarov and the teachers including myself, decided to add a social dance and that's final. You don't need to wear anything formal, just enjoy yourselves. Besides, don't you have someone you want to be close with? It can be romantic as well." Macao sensei smirked at them.

"Che…" Natsu sat back to his sit with his arms crossed.

"Ok now I've finish telling you guys the arrangement for the Hanami Festival I will give you guys an estimated budget for the ingredients for the food and drinks you guys want to make and to decorate the classroom. Oh one more thing, please submit your ideas for the attraction and we will tell you what attractions are accepted for the contest."

Right after Macao stopped talking, everyone was already in clusters and talking about the café and the contest prize.

"Are you guys going to do anything for the Attraction Contest?" Lucy asked her group of friends.

"I'm definitely going to join the contest! It has gotten me fired up!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"I agree with flame-head here, I want to win those tickets."

"Who are you calling flame-head you popsicle-stick!"

"You fire-breathe!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"That's enough!" Erza glared at them. They cringed back in fear, "A-aye sir!"

Levy giggled at their antics. "What about you and Er-chan? I don't think I want to perform, I have stage fright."

"Same here Levy-chan I think I would rather watch the performance." Lucy placed a finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I'm planning on joining actually, it's nice to have competition with other classes to see who's the best." Erza nodded to herself.

"So what are you guys going to do then?" Levy asked them.

"Not so sure but whatever they decide I will join in." Both Natsu and Gray nodded in agreement with Erza's plan.

Sometime later, there were a couple of ideas given to Macao sensei. Laki stepped forward and asked the class what type of food they were going to add for the café and wrote it down on her notepad. (A/N: Laki is the class monitor.)

Since the Student Council are involved with the festival activities, they will be busy and sometimes will not be able to help with the preparations. However they will be having a partner in their class to help them out. Macao sensei choose Laxus to partner up with Lucy and Erza was partner up with Jellal.

"What! Why do I have to help Laxus with the reports and other school activities that he has to do? Sensei can't you find someone else reliable?" Lucy was panicking and she didn't want to be partnered up with Laxus, who knows what he'll do to her!

"I'm sorry Lucy but that is my final decision. Besides I think you're reliable. We need someone to keep him down from getting any trouble and since your new here, Laxus can take you around the school and show you more places, its killing two birds with one stone." Macao smiled at her.

Laxus growled at him and turned to look at Lucy, smirking at her. "Well, looks like we will be together for the next two weeks, I'm loving this already."

Lucy groaned, 'This is so unfair! I'd rather be paired up with Erza!'

They started discussing about the cosplay outfits next. Since the guys wanted the girls to wear revealing outfits and they started drooling thinking about it. It was disrupted by Erza glaring at them with a dark aura coming out from her. They inched away from her with fear in their eyes. After much debating, they decided that the girls will be dressing in cheongsam outfits (A/N: Chinese dresses that are worn during Chinese New Year.) while the guys will be dressing as butlers.

By the end of the day, the students were excited for the festival to arrive. They were looking forward to both making this year's festival the best in Fairy Tail and getting the prize.

When Lucy reached the train station, she didn't realise that Laxus was behind her.

He closed in on her and whispered in her ear, "Hey partner."

Lucy shrieked, she covered her ear and turned around.

"Laxus! What the hell was that for?" She glared at him with pink painted on her cheeks.

"Heh, just taking a train ride home. What else do you think I was here for? Stalking you?" Smirking diabolically at her.

"Y-yeah right! I don't want a pervert like you stalking me!"

"I'm sure you're happy if I did blondie." That smirk never leaving his face.

"S-shut up that's not true!"

"Haha! You are really funny you know that? Well see ya later." He waved and walked away.

"P-pervert…" She whispered to herself still covering her ear. Her face is still red from what Laxus had done. She heard the speaker announcing that the train arrived and she went aboard. Then she realise something, he called her blondie and she didn't even tell him off.

'I'm going to get back at him one of these days…'

* * *

Yay it's done! Ok I know there is no progress with this chapter, it's stupidly long-winded and I could've cut this short somewhere but I didn't know where to cut it… I'm sorry if there's still no Lalu fluff that you guys are expecting to have but on the next chapter there will be more Laxus appearing in the story! Lucy will be following Laxus around since she doesn't have a choice so I can guarantee that they will be together more often!

Sorry for all the mistakes I did and I hope you at least enjoy this chapter. I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

Do support my other story: My Best Friend Is My True Love.


	4. Laxus Is Being Helpful?

Hi guys! Here comes the new chapter and as I have said on the last chapter, there is more Laxus and Lucy interacting together! Finally right? I've wanted to write this chapter for a while now and I'm now finally able to write it! Unlike the last three chapters, their relationship is growing a bit more.

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ananymas: Hehe thanks!

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Don't worry there will be more flirting in future chapters! *cough* _this chapter._ *cough*

TheBlackSeaReaper: Thank you!

Sase-chan: Lol. xD

XxShyxX: Nope but that's a great idea though. :o

Killer Moon Lover: Kehehe, she can try.

1fairytaillover: I know right! :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Laxus Is Being Helpful?**

The first day of the festival preparations, all of the students were allowed to start planning for the festival. (A/N: can you imagine how much havoc it's going to be?) Everyone was busy decorating and preparing supplies, you can even see students running back and forth in the hallways.

Lucy herself was also busy, she's helping out with the class decoration. They made streamers around the class walls, adding the curtains for the café's atmosphere.

The classroom door was opened and Macao sensei came in. "Everyone, I've gotten the results for what you guys will be doing for the attraction contest. You'll be doing Wadaiko!"

The guys were cheering while the girls were upset.

"How come we are doing Wadaiko sensei? We did give you an idea that we wanted to do a drama." Some of the girls nodded.

"Well since there was already two other classes doing drama, we can't add another besides, this is the first time we have gotten an idea that you guys wanted to do Wadaiko so we agreed to it."

The girls were 'aww-ing'.

"Sorry ladies but it can't be helped. Anyways since we already are doing Wadaiko, who wants to perform? Maximum is up to 10 students."

As expected, Erza, Natsu and Gray joined in. Laxus, Freed, Bisca, Alzack, Loke and Gajeel also joined in after them. (A/N: maybe there was too many people joining…?) Since there were nine of them, it was just enough to form a group.

"Alright, I have to be somewhere now, when the instruments arrive I'll show you the way to the music room and you may start playing if you want to. For the time being you guys can try and work out your positions. Now continue on with your work. Oh Laxus and Lucy, I need you to help me carry the supplies so come and follow me now."

Both Laxus and Lucy left the class and followed Macao sensei to the teacher's lounge, he gave them boxes of supplies and told them to head to the halls and place them on the stage. Both of them were walking in silence for a few minutes.

'This is starting to get annoying, I need to break this silence.' Since she was already used to the noise in class, she gets irritated when it's too quiet.

"Hey Laxus."

"Yeah?"

"How do you think our café will fair with the other classes? A café is usually a normal thing in festivals right?"

"Eh, you think that our class won't win? Do you really look down on us so much that you think we will lose?" Laxus arched one of his eyebrows and sending her a glare.

Her shoulders stiffened and a chill ran down her spine when he glared at her, she has never seen him glaring at anyone before. "T-That's not what I meant! W-what I mean is that the café is so common that the other classes might also do the same thing. When there is more than one café usually the visitors coming for the festival they won't know which they want to eat at."

The anger in his eyes lessened. "Well we will just have to attract them to our café now won't we? And since _you_ girls will be in those outfits you can already picture guys flocking to our café." He was already thinking of the outfits they will be wearing with a dirty smirk on his face. Her fears were instantly gone after seeing that look on his face.

"It's going to be those cute and decent-looking outfits, not those slutty outfits that you are thinking Laxus!" Her face was already pink and sending Laxus an irritated look.

"Who said I was thinking of slutty outfits huh? Maybe you are the pervert and not me?" There was his evil grin again!

"That look on your face tells me otherwise!" Sending him a glare, her face is getting redder by the second.

"Heh, whatever. Come on your wasting time, we have to give them the supplies and you are walking so slowly." His pace quickened leaving Lucy behind.

"H-hey! Wait up!" She tried to catch up to him but she tripped and fell on the floor.

"Ouch…"

She heard Laxus sigh and footsteps getting closer to her. She sat herself up and saw him placed the box he was carrying on the floor while he scanned her from top to bottom, seeing if she had gotten hurt from that fall.

"Are you feeling pain anywhere?" He asked softly.

"N-no I'm fine…" Her face was red and turned away from him so she can't see his face. Laxus frowned, he grab her chin and forcing her to face him, making her face turned as red as Erza's hair.

"Fine? You have a cut on your cheek and your knee is bleeding. I need to take you to the infirmary."

He suddenly carried her in a bridal style causing her to make a surprised squeak sound and walked towards to the infirmary room.

"H-hey I can walk you know!" 'Why is he carrying me? It's so embarrassing!'

"Yeah right with that busted knee of yours? The blood will flow out more if you continue to move about. Besides I doubt you can even limp your way, heck do you even know where the infirmary room is? You're still new here after all."

The blond girl can feel her face and ears heating up. 'Since when was he this caring for others? It's kind of awkward but…it's nice to see this side of Laxus…' She saw Laxus had a thoughtful expression on his face. She felt her heart skipped a beat. 'He looked kind of cute like that… Wait, cute?! Lucy you must be going crazy! There is no way you think this pervert is cute!'

"Your staring again blondie."

She snapped out of her thoughts and a tint of red spread across her cheeks. "I am not staring at you! And who are you calling blondie? You're blond to!"

"Heh you have been staring at me for the pass few minutes. If I'm correct you may have even fallen for me I mean who wouldn't want to, even I would fall for myself." He smirked at her, totally ignoring her second statement.

"You are such a cocky bastard you know that!" She scowled at him and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp. She would rather lose her blood trying to limp over to the infirmary then to stay with this pervert. However Laxus's grip tightened preventing her from getting away.

"We are almost at the infirmary room alright just hold still for a little while longer." His voice changed into a serious tone, his face had a blank expression and looked away from her.

She hmph-ed to herself and crossed her arms.

And true to his words, they reached the infirmary room, Porlyusica sensei was inside and saw Laxus carrying the injured Lucy. He placed her on the bed and allowed her to bandaged Lucy up. When Porlyusica sensei asked what happen he told her that she fell while carrying a heavy box of supplies and that she's a klutz. Lucy argued back to him that she isn't and he just rolled his eyes. He told her that he had to go back and bring those to boxes of the supplies that were left on the floor while she stays here. He then left the room.

A while later, Porlyusica sensei had finally finished bandaging her and told her to get out of the infirmary room with a scary face. Lucy cowered in fear and quickly left. 'She is so scary…'

She limped back to the classroom and when her friends saw her cheek and knee, they quickly surrounded her and asked her if she was ok or if Laxus had hurt her. She told them she just fell while carrying those supplies and he had to carry her to the infirmary. When she said that the girls squealed. They told her that Laxus never carried anyone before and teased Lucy that he may like her. Red cheeks returned to her face, waving her hands side to side in front of them and keep on telling them that it isn't like that and there was no way he would _like_ her.

Right after their conversation, Laxus came into the room and he saw the girls were staring at him and giggling. He lifted one of his brows, walking away from them and continued to decorate the class.

* * *

"Oh my, is that true? Lucy-chan was actually the one being carried off by Laxus?" Mira was squealing with both her hands on her cheeks.

They were now having their break and the guys decided to have an eating contest. The girls moved to another table wanting to hear the rumours that Laxus carried a girl away. Apparently someone had seen them and they spread the rumours to the whole school and now everyone knows about it.

"It's true Mira-chan! Lu-chan told us the whole thing but never told us any juicy bits of what happen between them. Lu-chan stop keeping it to yourself and tell us what really happen!" Levy was clinging to her right arm and looking at her with the puppy-dog face.

"I'm telling you nothing happen! He was just being generous and carried me to the infirmary! To tell you the truth I was really surprised, I thought that pervert wouldn't even be nice enough to help me at all."

Erza disagreed, "Lucy I know Laxus can be boisterous like the others on the outside but on the inside he is a nice person. He doesn't show it but he does care for others." The other girls nodded.

Lucy stared at them. 'Wow who knew Laxus is that kind of person. That kind of side he has is…kind of cute in a way.' She didn't disagree with herself when she said he was cute.

"Back to the topic you guys didn't do anything else besides carrying you to the infirmary right?" Cana grins while drinking her wine. (A/N: don't ask me how she even is allowed to bring wine to school or how she even had gotten her hands on one.)

"We did nothing! Stop asking this stuff!" The blond puffed out her cheeks making the others laugh at her.

* * *

I'm so happy with myself with this chapter. Once I started writing about Laxus and Lucy together the inspiration just started to flow into my mind and I didn't stop typing until I reached the end of the chapter. I wasn't planning on writing this actually, I had another idea planned for this chapter but this is even better than what I had initially did!

Oh if you guys don't know what Wadaiko is they are like drums on a stand. Some of them are big (and I mean really big) while some are small. I don't really know how to explain this so go and check on Google to see what it looks like.

I still make grammatical mistakes from time to time so I apologize for that. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Another side note, school is starting and I won't update it as fast as before. It may take a week for the next update, so sorry guys!

Do support my other story: My Best Friend Is My True Love.


	5. OMAKE: FAIRY TAIL STYLE!

Hi everyone! I want to say I'm sorry to say that this isn't a new chapter, and this is an omake (extra) that isn't related to the couple. This is a part were they are making food for their café and some strange things are happening.

I actually had major writer's block issue so I decided to make this scene, I didn't want you guys to wait too long. Hope you guys like this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ananymas: Laxus has his reasons and I'll try my best to write more fluffiness!

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: We all want Laxus to carry us like that. :3

XxShyxX: Yup~! xD

Killer Moon Lover: Lol I know right?

* * *

**OMAKE: FAIRY TAIL STYLE!**

It's the third day of the festival preparation and everything is going smoothly. Some of the girls and guys were experimenting with the food that they were going to make in the culinary room and Lisanna and Laki were in-charge with helping the others out with the food and desserts. The other nine were elsewhere discussing about the performance.

They were making okonomiyaki (A/N: see pictures on Google.) however Elfman has decided to add an ingredient that wasn't usually in the recipe…something very distasteful that only a 'man' can handle.

"Elfman are you crazy! Who freaking adds natto into the okonomiyaki! Nobody will eat that…disgusting thing you created!" Jet yelled at him with his eyes wide. The rest of the students looked at Elfman with disgust shown on their faces.

"Only a man will be able to eat this! If you have no balls to eat this you are not manly at all!" Elfman shouted out loud.

"It's not about if anyone has the balls to eat it, it's the nasty taste that everyone is afraid of! Are you trying to scare the customers away with it?" Droy was trying prying the natto okonomiyaki from Elfman's 'manly' clutches. (A/N: pfft…sorry I couldn't help myself.)

"I'm not trying to scare them away, you haven't even tried it and you are already cowering in fear! It's not manly at all!"

"Shut up about stuff being manly you moron!" Evergreen ran straight towards Elfman and smacked his head so hard that he lost his grip on his creation which causes a chain reaction. When Elfman let go of the okonomiyaki Droy fell backwards from the force when he was trying to throw it away causing it to fly towards Jet. Jet was standing behind him, without knowing his impending doom was just next to him. The okonomiyaki was flying to Jet's face with a splat with some bits of it went into his mouth. He accidentally swallowed it, his face turned sickly green while holding onto his throat.

"ARGH!" He ran out of the room in a speed of lighting. However before he could even ran towards the nearest restroom he was laying on the hallways looking lifeless. You can practically see his soul leaving him.

"Jet!" The rest of the students were shocked and gave an alarming look to Elfman while Droy and Levy ran to his side carrying him to the infirmary.

'Elfman better not make that deadly okonomiyaki for the festival or everyone will be screwed.' That was what everyone thought and they were cautiously watching over Elfman just in case if he decided to make another.

"Alright everyone go back to cooking now, theres nothing to see here!" Lisanna was trying to take away the heavy atmosphere in the room. Everyone quickly resume to what they were doing before.

"Elfman I think it's better I you don't use natto alright? Even if it isn't…_manly_, it's for the safety for both the customers and students." Laki quickly took the natto away and throwing it into the bin. Elfman was pouting by that statement saying that it isn't 'manly' at all.

"Come on nii-san don't be upset. You're a great cook it's just that it's better to stick to the recipe. Who know maybe some people are allergic to natto and we don't want to cause any problems if that happens." Lisanna patted his back trying to make her brother feel better.

The others sweat-dropped at the idea of someone getting allergic to natto. 'No one is going to be allergic to natto that's for sure. Who will fall for that excuse?'

"You're right Lisanna, what if someone was allergic? It wouldn't be manly at all if we are punished for such unmanly problems!" said the gullible man. His mood changed from sulking to grinning with glee while punching his fist upwards.

'Are you serious?!' Everyone's facial expression was wide-eyed with disbelieve.

Lucy sighs and shook her head. 'That's Elfman for you. He'll instantly be happy by listening to either Mira-chan or Lisanna-chan, even if it is silly.'

The blond felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Juvia standing beside her. Juvia was her other best friend in the academy.

"Does Lucy-chan want to take a break with Juvia?"

"Sure, I'm tired from all that cooking. We needed a break anyways." Lucy smiled at Juvia who in turn smiled back.

Once they closed the door, they suddenly heard shouting and splatting noises in the room. They both look skeptical.

"What's happening in there?"

"Juvia isn't sure. Juvia thinks they are probably started a food fight inside there." They overheard the others shouting from the outside.

"Take that you talking man whore!"

"You aren't even throwing hard enough! You aren't manly at all!"

"Shut up and stop talking about manly things that doesn't involve anything to do with it you idiot!"

The both of them sweat-dropped.

"Is it always like this in Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, it wouldn't be Fairy Tail to not cause commotions after all."

Both of them giggled to themselves and walked away from the chaos. They'll have to help them clean up later.

* * *

There it's done. Sorry to disappoint all of you who are looking forward to more Lalu moments! There will be more of those in the next chapter!

Do support my other story: My Best Friend Is My True Love.


	6. Surprises and Unexpected Accident

Hi everyone! Here's the real chapter now, they are still squabbling here and there but hey that's Fairy Tail for you. Sorry about the false alarm on the previous update but I'm truly am surprised that quite a number of you really wanted a Cobra x Lucy fic. I won't be writing that story any time soon though I'll be concentrating mainly on this story first.

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: There will be more in the future chapters!

1fairytaillover: :3

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Lol yes let's hope Elfman never make those stuff again. xD

ananymas: Sorry there's not Lalu fluff, there will be more fluffiness on future chapters. Nope Juvia doesn't on this story I can only tell you this much.

Sase-chan: Don't worry I will continue this story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprises and Unexpected Accident**

Lucy and Juvia were taking a break at the moment. They were talking to themselves, they were about to pass the music room until they heard numerous voices coming from inside. They took a peek to see Natsu, Erza and they others in the room.

"Has anyone had any experience in Wadaiko?" asked Erza.

"I have played it sometimes for another festival when I was a child." said Alzack.

"Ah that's right, I remember you used to be in Wadaiko in elementary school." his childhood friend nodded to herself. "However I'm inexperienced."

"I've never hit one before." said Gray.

"Same here." said Natsu and Loke.

Both Laxus and Freed gave them a look showing that they didn't know how to either.

"If I remember correctly Gajeel you used to play Wadaiko right? Juvia did mention it to me that you used to play." the scarlet turn to look at Gajeel.

"Gihi, it was a child's play."

"Well experience is still experience. At least we know that there are at least some people who had played it before." Loke shifted his glasses with his alluring smile.

"What about you Erza?"

"Well I've only read a book about it before hand so I guess it counts as a bit of experience." Ignoring the smile Loke gave her.

"You read it? It's supposed to be gained by experience not by reading it." Gray exclaimed arching his brow.

"It's better knowing the basics then not knowing anything at all Gray. You should know that best." Erza reprimanded him.

"I agree with red here, if we know at least a bit of the basics at least we have a bit of knowledge." said Laxus.

"That's a great thought Laxus! You're just the smartest out of the other simple-minded people here." Freed was showering praises to Laxus while some of them sweat-dropped at the comment. Laxus had an indifference look as if he hadn't heard his prasies.

"Hey what do you mean simple-minded huh? The only one I see here is charcoal head here." Gray was glaring at Freed.

"I am not simple-minded ice-for-brain! I'm sure he means you tin-can!"

"Who the fuck are you calling tin-can pinky!"

"You needle face! And droopy eyes to!"

"Squinty eyes you're asking for it!"

"I'm going to pummel you to a pulp shorty!"

"Bring it on losers! I'm all fired up!"

"Enough! You three are so noisy we are only here to discuss about the performance not to wrestle! Or do you want red head here to deal with you?" Laxus shouted at them while rubbing his temples annoyed with all the noises.

"N-no way! Who says we're wrestling? See we're the best of friends!" They were wrapping each other's shoulders, you can see beats of sweat coming down fast.

Bisca sighed at their antics and shook her head.

"Macao sensei said that the instruments haven't arrived yet so you guys can read up on it first. When they do arrive me and Gajeel can teach you guys." Alzack bring back the original topic.

"Yes that's a good idea but for now we have to cut short this meeting, I have three idiots I have to attend to…" Erza stared at the three idiots with a menacing look making them shiver in fear.

"Oh dear, I hope Erza-san won't hurt Gray-sama to much." Juvia was looking at Gray with worry.

"Oh don't worry Juvia I'm sure Erxa will give them the lenient punishment for them…well as lenient as Erza's punishment goes anyways." Just the thought of it made Lucy shudder.

"Anyways lets hurry get something to eat before our break is up." She pulled Juvia away from the music room, not wanting to see Erza's wrath.

* * *

The fourth day was the same as usual both teachers and students were busy especially the Student Council members. They had to have their temporary helpers to help them out today. Unfortunately for Lucy, she doesn't seem all that happy with helping Laxus again.

They were in the storage room getting materials for both the decoration outside of school and the hall after they have spoken to the principal. Both Lucy and Laxus were in the principal's office and Makarov wanted start decorating the exterior of the school walls. You can see his enthusiasm while skipping around the room with a big grin on his face.

Laxus was calling him old man and gramps, saying that he's too old for celebrating this kind of event and he should act his own age. Lucy was shocked by how the way he treated the principal and scolded him for calling him names saying he could even get expelled of school. He stared at her with disbelief. After hearing that Makarov stopped skipping and told Lucy in a serious tone that he was his grandson. Lucy looked back and forth between the two and gave the loudest 'EH!' for the whole school to hear.

After that incident she was to embarrass to talk to Laxus or even to look at him. He was still smirking from the fact that Lucy never realise that the principal's grandson was _the_ Laxus. They don't even look like they had anything similar at all.

'Why hadn't anyone told me that Laxus was the principal's grandson? Jeez I feel such an idiot but it isn't my fault they don't look alike! Heck they don't even act the same way!' She was seething with annoyance but in the end she just let out a sigh and continued her search.

She was searching further inside of the storage room as instructed by Laxus. He was looking at the top shelves and pushing away non-essential items. She can hear him grumbling that someone needed to rearrange the place. Lucy mentally agreed to him this place was a mess, it was hard to find anything they needed here.

"I know you look stupid when I first saw you but I didn't think you were that stupid to not realise that the old man is my gramps blondie."

"S-shut up! I'm not stupid and stop calling me blondie!" Her face was red with embarrassment.

"You know that we both have the same surnames and yet you didn't piece it together that we are related? Ha you definitely should have the title of being called stupid blondie." He smirking at her and continued to annoy her by using that nickname.

"I'm not stupid you, you blond headed perverted jerk!"

"Oh, nice come back girly, very nice." He's being very sarcastic about it and was laughing at her.

"Hmph!" She ignored him and continued her work.

She realise that the further she got into the storage room the, messier it was. The place was filled with dust and she kept on sneezing while unconsciously holding onto and unbalanced pile of boxes near her. She accidentally shifted them and they started to fall on top of her.

"Kya!"

Laxus shot his head up hearing her scream which was followed up by the tumbling boxes. When there was only silence filling the room, he had already feared what had happen to her and quickly rushed over and searching for the blond.

"Oi blondie! Can you hear me? Where are you?" Laxus was calling out for her while getting rid of the items fallen on the ground. She was somewhere under those piles and she can barely hear him. Her consciousness was fading and everything turned black before she heard her name being called.

* * *

I am done! This chapter is a little bit shorter with those two couples together but I just had to stop there just to build up the suspense. :P

I will update the next chapter tomorrow I wanted to make up for the announcement I made. If I've made mistakes on this chapter I apologize for that! Please be patient with me and my updates!


	7. Worrying and Teasing

Hi everyone, here's another new chapter! Ah I love writing this pairing, they are so fun to mess around with especially with Lucy! xD

Oh you know what? Forget what I said about updating this chapter for tomorrow, you guys are lucky that I just got an inspiration after finishing the previous chapter and I didn't stop writing, hopefully I didn't make too much mistakes here.

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

rjanarielle: Here it issssss! :D

ananymas: Hehe sorry this story needs more cliff-hangers. She was just being her clumsy self and she has a reason for that, everyone sneezes with their eyes closed so she was partially blind for a moment and couldn't see what she was holding onto. He's like a big softy on the inside. :3

XxShyxX: Here's the second chapter as promised! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6: Worrying and Teasing**

'Mmm…wha…what happen?' She heard noises and she was still half awake with her eyes closed.

"If anything happens to Lucy you are going to get a beating from me!" a familiar voice was shouting at someone.

"Quiet down flame brain this is an infirmary room you're going to make a ruckus here!" Someone hissed at the noise maker.

"I do not want to see the both of you bickering at the time like this do you hear me! She isn't too badly hurt so that's a good sign and Laxus I want you to take her home when she wakes up. And for the two of you idiots…out of my room _now_!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" She heard the sounds of footsteps going further away.

She heard the female sigh. "I'll be leaving now. Make sure to lock the room and you better bring her home."

"Yeah I know you don't need to tell me twice." The male grumbled.

Another set of footsteps were fading leaving the place quiet. A few minutes later, the bed made a creaking sound when she got up.

"Mmm…ouch. What happen to me?" She felt a pain pulsing to her head, her instinct quickly took over and held her head trying to get rid of the pain.

"You got yourself hurt by the boxes in the storage room and buried you under them." She turned to the voice and saw Laxus was just beside her bed looking at her with a worried look.

"Oh, I remember now. I heard you were calling out for me while I was under there."

Laxus flinched a little. "Did you now?"

"Yeah. And even during a situation like that you still called me blondie! Jeez!"

She saw his stiff shoulders relaxed, it was as if he heard some good news or something else.

"Well you are blond blondie so calling you that was easier."

"Hey you're blond as well! And how is calling me by that easier than my real name!" She was pissed at him but then she calmed herself down. He did after all save her and she was grateful for that.

"Thank you Laxus." She smiled.

"Yeah no problem." Worry still evident in his eyes. '_I'm glad you aren't hurt.'_

"Huh did you say something Laxus?"

"I didn't you must be hearing things." He continued to stare at her.

She couldn't take his stare and looked away with a blush on her cheeks. 'How long is he going to look at me? Why is my heart pounding so much?' Her heart was pounding loudly and was worried that Laxus might be able to hear it.

"You know, it's kind of lame that you got knocked out by boxes. You really are weak."

She turned back to him and glared. He was back to his usual self with his smug look. "Hey those things inside the boxes were heavy! You can't blame me for getting hit and blacked out!"

"Tch whatever since your all better now let's go, I have to take you back home. It's already late and the school is about to close in ten minutes." Both of them were looking at the clock and he was right, it was already almost seven.

"I was out cold for so long! Oh no Levy and the others will be wondering where I've disappeared to!" Panic showed on her face.

"Don't worry so much about it, you can tell them tomorrow. Now get your butt out of that bed or else I will lock you up in this room." He was already leaving the room, waving the keys on his hand.

"W-wait! Don't you dare lock me in here!" She looked around and saw her bag was near her bedside, no idea how it even got there but she didn't want to get locked in so she quickly took it and ran out.

They were near the train station and Lucy told him that she can go home by herself.

"You sure blondie? There might be stalkers following you though. They might want to rape you." His evil grin and eyes showed what he was thinking in his mind.

"You pervert! I'll be fine alright! I can kick someone's ass if I wanted to!"

"Sure you can." He said in a sarcastic tone.

She was seething with anger. "I am serious-"

"It doesn't matter I'm walking you back whether you like it or not." He cut her off with his serious tone. His face showed no emotion when she looked at him.

"…fine whatever." She gave up trying, knowing Laxus he'll still follow her even if she was making a big fuss about it.

They took the train and walked all the way to her place. They were talking about the café and his performance, apparently they still have to wait until next week before they can start playing. When they were finally there Laxus was staring at her mansion with wide eyes.

"I know you're rich and all but…is this a castle or a mansion?" His left eye twitched.

"It's a mansion Laxus..." She looked at him. His posture was as stiff as a board and his facial expression was blank.

"Erm…Laxus are you ok?" She was looking at him with concern. Where was that attitude that Laxus always had? Was it just by seeing her house and just broke him from the inside?

"…Laxus!" She was waving her arms franticly in front of his face.

He snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a couple of times. "Er…yeah. I'll be leaving now so see ya…" He quickly turned away and continued forward, never looking back.

She stared at where he was standing for a while. 'Was he that shock of what he just saw? Well you don't usually take the richest person home before.' Now that she thought about it, Laxus was the first person to actually escort her home. 'Oh…' She giggled to herself, he found his reaction very cute. It's so unlike him to act that way.

When she opened her front door she was surprised to see both her mother and Virgo standing there with smirks on their faces.

"My my Lucy. Did I just see a boy right outside our front yard? Is he your boyfriend dear? Why didn't you invite him in?" Layla was darting her with many questions that she didn't know how to answer them.

"M-mom! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a friend of mine walking me home. Well not really a friend, he's more like a pervert…" She whispered the last part and her face were coloured red.

"Than…he's princess's stalker?" Virgo asked with an innocent face.

"No he's not! And what's with that look Virgo!"

"Aww sweetie you don't have to lie about that boy. You're not a young little girl anymore and I approve of your relationship." Virgo nodded in agreement.

"Mom! We aren't in a relationship, we aren't even going out!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do with him now Lucy dear." She gave her a sly wink and both of them walked to the kitchen.

"MOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and her face was even redder then before.

* * *

She jumped onto her bed and covering her face with her pillow. It was already late at night and she was about to get some sleep, she was exhausted both mentally and physically. Her mother didn't stop bothering her about seeing the both of them outside and kept on talking about their relationship.

Her father unfortunately just had to come back home at that exact time and overheard the whole conversation. He immediately rushed to Lucy's side and started confronting her about the boy and saying that she's too young to be dating anyone.

Lucy was trying to tell the both of them that they aren't together but they didn't seem to listen. It took her a while for her words to finally reach her parents' heads. However Jude insisted that she still must not date any boy. Layla on the other hand reprimanded him that she was at the age where she is allowed to date anyone and her father pouted.

She gave up and just quickly ate her dinner and walked up to her room. She didn't want to hear them talk about that anymore.

Just thinking about what had happen earlier she screamed at her pillow. She stops to think about what they said.

'Me and…Laxus…'

Her cheeks turned red and again hid her face on the pillow, hiding her face so the whole world couldn't see her. She thinks she's going crazy. She was actually thinking of her and Laxus _dating_!

She sighed and tried to get some sleep. However throughout the whole night she tossed and turned thinking about the muscular blond holding her hands and smiling lovingly at her.

* * *

Haha Laxus is so OOC here but I couldn't help it! I just couldn't help myself to write Laxus the way he was looking at Lucy's mansion for the first time, he's just so funny! And writing her mother was just as funny, oh what a bonus crack-up.

If there were any mistakes made on this chapter I apologize for that! I do hope you guys enjoyed this part of the chapter because I really did while writing it. xD


	8. Fangirls

Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter and the new plot twist to the story, I'm sure most of you guys may have expected this coming but if you don't here's a nice dose of what I call _rabid stalkers_!

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

**Note to **_XxShyxX_, _1fairytaillover_ and _rjanarielle:_ **Somehow after I deleted the announcement chapter, the chapter order has been changed. If you guys tried to post a comment and you can't do it, it's because this chapter is now renamed as Chapter 8 in the reviews. It has nothing to do with any glitches of sorts. If you guys still want to review this chapter send me a pm.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Lol so did I, it's just so funny to see him act like that. xD

1fairytaillover: Great! xD

rjanarielle: His expression is the best. :3

* * *

**Chapter 7: Fangirls**

The next day, Lucy drags herself to school. You can see dark circles around her eyes. 'Argh stupid Laxus had to follow me home. If he didn't I would have had a peaceful sleep last night.' She was in her own world grumbling to herself without realising that she was already walking in the classroom.

When her friends saw her they quickly pulled her into a corner and that snapped her out of her trance. Levy was the first to speak.

"Lu-chan what happen to you yesterday? We were searching for you but we couldn't find you!" She clings onto her arm.

"Did something happen while you were with Laxus, Lucy?" Erza looked at her face to see if he did any harm to her.

"He didn't hurt me Erza don't worry. He just saved me from an accident I've caused in the storage room."

"An accident?!" They screamed making the whole class stare at them.

"Girls shh! Not too loud! I accidentally shifted some unbalanced boxes in the storage room and I was buried under them. Lauxs had to dig me out of there I was unconscious so he took me to the infirmary and I wasn't too badly hurt."

"Thank goodness! I'm glad you weren't alone otherwise no one would find you in there." Laki places her hand on her heart feeling relived.

"At least you're safe… By the way why do you have black circles around your eyes?" Juvia tilted her head and went closer to take a better look of her face.

"E-eh…hehe well…I had some difficulties sleeping thats all…" She scratched her cheek her eyes looking everywhere else but her friends.

"Hmm…you're acting suspisious… Did Laxus do anything to you while you were unconscious?" Erza gave Lucy a questioning look.

"No he didn't!" Her cheeks turned pink.

"Lucy you came! Popsicle and I were worried about you when we saw you in the infirmary!" The girls saw Natsu running towards where they were standing and places a hand on Lucy's shoulder. Gray ignored him and went to her side placing his hand on the other shoulder.

"We were worried after we heard what happen to you yesterday. When Porlyusica sensei said that Laxus had to bring you home we wanted to object but she was giving us…the look and she kicked us out of the room. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Oh so it was the two of you from the voices I heard. And no he didn't do anything Gray, he just took me home."

"Che, I told you to keep it down hot head. Looks like you woke her up while we were there." He glared at Natsu.

"Shut up frosty! You were just as worried as I was with Lucy. You were also just as loud as I was!" Natsu gave the same glare to Gray. You can see imaginary sparks shooting out.

"Natsu…Gray…" Erza was giving off her dark aura and the both of them shut their mouths closed.

"Lucy-san, Laxus took you home? Wah, it sounds so dreamy!" Juvia cupped her face and dreaming about her and Gray doing the same thing.

"There's nothing dreamy about it Juvia! His whole body was stiff when he saw my house. He couldn't even talk properly." With that said she felt a little disappointed but she pushed that feeling away.

"Well no one has seen your house yet Lu-chan so we can't tell if he was supposed to act like he did." Levy was placing a finger on her chin, trying to imagine what her house looks like.

'I think it's better if you don't see what my house looks like. You guys will probably act worse than Laxus does…' Lucy can imagine it perfectly. Natsu and Gray would act like they are treating Lucy like a queen, Erza would stare at it and pretend she's in heaven, Levy and Laki would have their mouths gaping and staring off into space, Juvia would start day dreaming about her and Gray living in a castle like hers.

"Oi you brats over there! Start working on the classroom or do you want detention?" Macao came into the class without them knowing.

"N-no sir!" They separated and randomly started occupying themselves.

Macao sighed. "Ah Lucy can you give this report to Laxus? I have other business to take care of so I won't have the time to give this to him."

"Oh ok sensei. Where is he?"

"He's in the Student Council room it's on the third floor." (A/N: her class is on the second floor.)

"Ok thanks sensei, I'll be going now."

Lucy left her classroom and walked towards the stairs, unbeknownst to her that there were a group of students following her behind. She was half way up the stairs until someone pushed her to the corner of the steps and surrounded her. She saw a group of girls with menacing stares.

"Erm…can I help you?"

"Yeah you can help us alright. By staying away from Laxus-sama!" The girl with long blond hair with bangs just covering her brows and wearing a cat hat, her name was Chico 'C' Hammitt.

"What do you mean? I was assigned to help him, it's not like as if I can just stay away from him even if I wanted to."

"Tch! We saw you walking with Laxus-sama yesterday. You may be rich and have a nice body but that doesn't mean you can do whatever you want with him! I bet you even use your money to bribe your sensei to be his little 'helper'." The girl with long black straight hair with jagged bangs spoke as she folded her arms, her name was Ultear Milkovich, and she seems to be the leader of the group.

Lucy's eyes were wide and glared at them. "What makes you think I'll use my money for that kind of purpose? I was forced into partnering up with Laxus! Besides why would I spend my money for that pervert anyways?"

"Wow you even dare to call him that right in front of us? You shouldn't call our Laxus-sama as you pleased girl!" The girl with pink shoulder length hair shouted at Lucy, her name was Meredy Nyx. (A/N: made up surname.)

"'_Our'_? Doesn't that sound a bit ridiculous? Laxus doesn't belong to anyone."

Before she knew what was happening there was a loud slap that was heard and her left cheek was stinging with pain.

"This is a warning girly, if you ever go near him again we won't hesitate to do worse things to you." Ultear and her cliques walked away from her.

"Ouch…damn fangirls…" Lucy rubbed her left cheek in pain, their leader really hit her hard. She quickly went to the infirmary without anyone seeing her and no one was inside the room. She saw her cheek was red and swollen from that slap so she quickly used a cooling pad. After a few minutes later the swollen had gotten lighter. 'Oh well, hopefully it won't be so noticeable…"

She walked out of the room and headed to the Student Council room. She saw Laxus sitting alone with a lot of files on the table and he was reading one of them. She coughed which made Laxus look away from the file bringing his attention to her.

"Macao sensei asked me to bring this report to you. He couldn't do it personally as he said he had something he had to do." She puts the report on the table.

He stared at her giving her a single word.

"Well I better get going then." She turned around heading towards the door.

"Hold on." She turned back to see Laxus standing up and walking closer to her, his eyes continued to stare at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked timidly, his gaze on her was making her nervous.

He suddenly glared at her. "Did someone slap you?"

* * *

Oh hoho another cliff-hanger! Finally some drama in this story it took a little longer then I thought it should. Sorry that Laxus isn't shown much on this chapter I needed some drama for this to make it more interesting, especially if Laxus has crazy fangirls!

If I had made any grammatical mistakes on this chapter I apologize for that! I hope you guys enjoy this little drama I made, there will be more of them in the future chapters.


	9. Caring Support

Hi guys! Here's another new chapter. Laxus is starting to show more of his soft side huh? Everyone loves the soft side of him, he's so lovable! xD

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sase-chan: Thanks! Lol nothing can describe Laxus's greatness with words! I'll try my best to make this story even greater. :D

XxShyxX: Yup he did! His eyes are amazingly sharp. xD

RockerUp: Thank you! :D

rokifi: Yay, here is the new chapter~! ;)

xxxxLOVINGANIMExxx: I'm not planning to stop but I'll only stop for cliff-hangers. xP

* * *

**Chapter 8: Caring Support**

Lucy was caught off guard and stared at Laxus with shock written on her face. 'D-did he found out? W-was it that obvious?'

"Blondie answer me, did someone slap you?" He frowned at her with his deadly glare.

'W-what do I say… I don't want him to know what had happen earlier…' She was looking away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. She suddenly had a feeling of guilt in her. But why was she feeling guilty she does not know.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Or do you want me to forcefully make you look at me?"

She quickly looked up to his face seeing his seriousness that he will make her look at him. He sighed and his face softened slightly. The way he spoke was also toned down from the aggression when he had her earlier.

"Tell me truthfully, did someone slap you?" Worry was evident in his voice.

Her eyes shifted away from his face. "N-no…"

"…really?"

"Y-yeah…" 'Why…why am I lying to him? This isn't like me to lie…' She didn't dare look at him worrying what he might do or say to her.

"You know, you're a horrible liar." She winced, she had forgotten that she was never good at lying to people. Hearing him sighing, she timidly looked up to see Laxus had his eyes closed and rubbing his temples. 'He must be annoyed at me for lying to him…'

He opened his eyes and crossed his arms looking at her. "…why would you lie? Why would you want to keep quiet that someone had slapped you?"

She wondered the same thing. 'Why did I do that?' She thought about it in silence before giving him an answer in a whisper however he still heard it.

"I…didn't want to bother you. You have more important things to do than to worry over a small matter…"

"So you think it's a small matter then?" His voiced out in a serious tone.

"...yeah. I can handle it myself."

"…" He sighed again. "Whatever you say then." He walked back to his seat looking at the report, it's like as if the talk earlier hadn't happen at all.

She stood there for a couple of minutes, feelings of hurt flowing through her. Before exiting the room he heard him calling her.

"Hey…no matter what happens, it's not your fault ok? You're…doing a good job, helping me I mean…" He never looked up from the report, covering his face preventing her to see his face. She was a bit confused but also happy. She smiled and left the room, unbeknownst that he was looking at her the whole time and saw her radiant smile.

She went to the closest restroom before heading back to the classroom, she didn't want any of her friends to find out about the swollen on her cheek. She didn't want anybody else to worry about her.

* * *

**Saturday, Six Day**

The next few days passed by in a flash. She was still helping Laxus out and it seems like his fan girls didn't bother her anymore. How wrong she was, during the nights she has messages from an anonymous messenger. Each one of the messages said the same thing, "Stay away from Laxus-sama girly!" She has a hunched who that person was but she continued ignored it.

It was a Saturday evening in Lucy's mansion, she was exhausted.

Thinking back about how she has gotten her exhaustion, Macao sensei told them that she had to go to school on a Saturday to check the equipment and instruments that the principal had brought. The Student Council, the Student Representatives and the helpers were supposed to inspect them, unfortunately for Lucy she had to skip her one weekend off.

So here she was, on a _Saturday_, walking around and checking each equipment in the room.

Laxus was also annoyed that he had to spend his Saturday in school so he decided to vent his frustration on Lucy by disturbing her.

"Blondie will you hurry up with the inspection already?" He shouted at her. He was annoyed by the sound of his voice.

"Give me a break will you! I'm doing all the work here while you're sitting over there doing nothing!" She was just as annoyed as he is so she will not tolerate being bullied by him today.

"Che, just hurry and finish this. You don't have to stay here after your inspection girly. I still have to practice for the performance and I don't want to waste _my_ time spending the whole day of _my_ weekend in school."

"Whatever you lazy ass…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"I heard that blondie!"

"That was meant for you to hear!"

She gave up trying to stop him from calling her blondie, he would still call her that anyways. After another hour she was finally done with the inspection and the two of them walked in silence to the principal's office to tell that their inspection was done.

Lucy complained to Makarov that Laxus didn't do anything and she had to do the inspection alone. Makarov gave him a displeasing look and lectured him that he shouldn't let a girl do everything. Laxus just shrugged off and said that he had a nice view from the angle where he was sitting.

She was confused until she realise that he was checking her out the whole time. He smirked at her when he saw her blushed as she figured out what he meant. She tried to hit him several times but he dodged all of her attacks and laughed at her. Makarov looked at the spectacle, he was surprised with his grandson's actions towards the other blond.

Makarov gave a cough and the two of them stopped their movements. He told the two of them to leave their antics outside the room as he is still busy with other things. Lucy blushed and tried to convince their principal that they weren't doing anything together but he continued to shoo them out of the room. Once they were out of the room, he had a hidden smirk plastered on his face. He suspects that there was something going on between the two and he was going to question his grandson about it.

While they were walking on the hallways Laxus started to ask her something, breaking the silence.

"Did anything happen to you the last few days?"

She gave him a puzzled expression before she realised that he was talking about the incident the other time. She still has threat messages from the anonymous messenger but she decided not to tell him.

"No nothing happen."

"Really?" He arched his brow.

"Yup."

"…alright then."

She smiled and her heart skipped a beat at Laxus's concern. Even if he doesn't look like he is, he still cares for her.

* * *

**Back to the Present**

She was already out of her bathroom in her pyjamas when she heard a ring from her phone. She quickly ran to her desk and answered the phone.

"Lucy-san? This is Juvia speaking."

"Ah Juvia. Good evening."

"Good evening. Juvia is sorry for suddenly calling you this late." She can hear her apologetic tone.

"It's fine Juvia. So what's up?"

"The whole gang wanted to watch a new movie coming up in the theatres tomorrow and we wanted to invite you to join us."

"Oh that would be awesome! I would love to join you guys!" This is her first time hanging out with her friends outside of school. She's ecstatic to meet up with them.

"That's great! Oh we also invited Laxus and his friends as well, they also wanted to watch the same movie as us so we decided watch it together."

"Oh…why did that pervert also had to go…" She sighed, great just when she thought she can spend some time with her friends _he_ had to come to.

"D-does Lucy-san not want to go?" She heard a faint sobbing noise coming from the other line.

"N-no Juvia! I want to go to the movies with you guys!" She spoke franticly.

"Ok then! See you tomorrow 10am outside the theatres Lucy-san, bye!" Juvia suddenly sounded cheery and quickly cut the line leaving Lucy hearing the beeping sound. She stared at the phone and laughed it off. She's still annoyed by the fact that Laxus was going to be joining them but she will not be to upset by this. She will just have to ignore him to have fun with her friends.

She lay on her bed and punched her fist up to the air. 'Yosh! I will not let that pervert ruin my day tomorrow!' She switched off the lights and went into a deep slumber dreaming of tomorrow's event.

* * *

Yay group date with the whole gang! This is going to be exciting no? If I had made any grammatical mistakes on this chapter I apologize for that!

I'll see you guys on the next chapter!

**Note to all readers: **I've been thinking lately, do you guys want a chapter dedicated to Laxus, it's like a POV of his version with the parts where he's with Lucy and hanging out with his friends. I'm sure some of you guys are curious about what is going on in his head when he's with her and behind the scenes with Laxus right? I'll put up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote whether you want me to write it or not. If you guys do want me to write it, I don't know when I'll put that chapter up so it'll have to wait for the time being.


	10. Trickery

Hi everyone another new chapter is here! Took a little longer to write, again I blame writer's block!

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Yup he is! :D

Sase-chan: Aww thank you for your kind words. :)

rockifi: I'll give more. :3

1fairytaillover: :D

oniwuufu: Hehe that's what all fangirls are, they drive everyone crazy. xD

* * *

**Chapter 9: Trickery**

It was a Saturday morning in the Heartifilia mansion and Lucy is already up and about preparing for the movie group date. She was wearing a pink shirt, white and black horizontal-striped skirt and a jacket just in case she was cold. It was already 9.20am and it took a 20 minute walk to the theatres.

When she got down to the dining room both her parents were sitting there eating their breakfast. Once she sat down Virgo left her breakfast on the table and she quickly ate it.

"Where are you going sweetie?"

"I'm going to hang out with my friends to watch a movie mom."

"Oh really? That's great!" Layla was smiling.

"Don't do anything silly alright Lucy?" Jude had a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry Dad I won't."

Once she finished eating she walked out of the house and headed to the theatre. She was humming to herself, feeling more excited with each step she took. It almost looks like she was skipping her way there.

It was already 9.50am when she got there however she saw none of her friends there. There was one person leaning on the wall and sadly it wasn't who she wanted to see, Laxus had his eyes closed listening to his iPod.

"Just great…out of everyone who had to be waiting there it _had_ to be Laxus…" She groaned. However she was curious, why was he the only one here? Were the others already inside? As she walked closer to him, he seems to sense her presence as his eyes were open and looked at her direction.

"Heh, looks like someone finally showed up."

"Where are the others?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I haven't seen them. You're the first person here besides me."

She tilted her head with confusion. "No one's here yet?"

"I won't repeat myself blondie." He folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes as he continued to listen to his music.

She sighed. 'I guess we can wait a little longer for the others.' She leaned on the wall next to Laxus and waited. After 10 minutes no one seems to arrive yet. She was getting suspicious. Laxus was frowning he probably felt the same as her, something was wrong.

When Lucy suddenly felt her phone vibrate, she saw the caller ID was from Levy and she quickly answer it.

"Levy-chan? Where are you guys?"

"Sorry Lu-chan we were err… Well Er-chan, Natsu, Gray, Loke and Gajeel had another meeting for the performance and had to see principal Makarov again. Cana-chan, Mira-chan and Juvia-chan had an erm…appointment they had to go so they had to cancel it at the last minute. I had to err…stay at home to take care of the…err…the house!"

Lucy had an angry chip on her head, Levy was just a horrible liar like herself.

"…Levy-chan…you never needed to look after the house since you had a bull dog guarding your house and besides your mom doesn't work she doesn't leave the house often, you don't need to take care of anything. (A/N: yay imagination.) If Cana and Mira had an appointment they would have texted me that they couldn't make it. Juvia called me last night _asking_ me to come to the theatres. And if the other guys had to see the principal for another performance meeting Laxus wouldn't be standing here with me waiting for you guys. Are you planning something?"

Lucy can hear muffled voices on the other line, several muffled voices. She was suspecting that the others were with her.

"Levy-chan…" Her voice was soft and menacing.

"Erm, Lu-chan why not you go hang out with Laxus? I'm sure the two of you will have lots of fun together. Since you guys spend a lot of time with each other."

She suddenly realise that they were trying to hook her up with Laxus, her face turned red.

"Are you guys trying to hook me up with Laxus?" She hissed.

"Huh? What did you say?" She heard crunching noises, Levy was trying to pretend that the line was cutting off.

"Levy-chan! Don't you dare use that lame move on me! I know you guys are purposely doing it!"

"Sorry –crunch- I can't hear you –crunch- connection breaking… –crunch-"

The line was cut off. Oh she was beyond furious now. She glared at her phone, if looks could kill her glare would have reached Levy and the others. 'When I see them tomorrow, oh they are going to get it…' She was already cracking her knuckles. Her anger aura was flowing out of her body.

"Bixlow! When I see the three of you tomorrow you're all going to fucking pay for it!"

She turned around and saw Laxus shouting and cursing at his phone. He was also glaring at his phone with rage and turned to her. She backed away slightly, she didn't want him to use his rage on her. When Laxus saw her backed away from him with fear, he turned his face away with his eyes closed and rubbing his temples with a sigh trying to calm himself. After a while he finally calmed down and turned back to her.

"You also got tricked into this huh?"

She only nodded not trusting her voice to speak. He sighed again and stared at her.

"Come on let's get this over with."

She was confused. "Huh? Get over with what?"

He digs his hands in his pocket and flashes her two tickets. As she looks at it closely it was the new movie that the others wanted to watch. Then she arched her brow at him.

"How did you get those?"

Laxus grumbled murmurs that Lucy was unable to hear until he spoke up.

"Bixlow shoved them to me without explanation. I was about to ask him but he just said I should keep it until tomorrow, now I know the reason why he did it." He rubbed his temples again, feeling his anger building up.

"Oh…"

Looks like they also planned it with the others, she sighs again.

"Well…since they went through all the trouble to do this, let's just watch it."

Lucy looked at him with disbelief. Was he actually giving in to their ideas?

"We are doing this just so the tickets aren't going to be a waste alright? Don't get any wrong ideas."

She glared at him. "Why would I think about anything else?"

"You're probably thinking that we are on a date or something. Or that we are going to go all lovey-dovey with each other… Actually never mind think whatever you like." His smirk plastered on his face.

Her face turned red. "Argh! I would never think of anything like that you pervert!"

"Heh really now? Then why is your face all red blondie?" His teeth were showing as his smirk grew.

"My face isn't red!" She tried hiding her face with her bangs.

"Don't try to hide it blondie, it's so obvious that even a ship would mistake it as a lighthouse." He was snickering at her.

"Shut up Laxus! You stupid jerk!" She started hitting his chest but Laxus continued to laugh at her as if her hits tickled him. He allowed her to hit him a number of times until he grabs both of her hands to stop her. She looked up and glared at him seeing him sigh and lets her go taking a step back.

"Come on, the movie's about to start. If we don't head in now they'll lock the doors."

He walked into the theatre followed by Lucy who gave him a huff. 'Stupid jerk face…'

"I can hear you blondie, if you're talking to yourself you aren't doing a very good job." His smirk came back.

She hadn't realised that she was talking out loud and Laxus heard it no less, how embarrassing. She hit his head and he growled at her.

"Hit me again blondie and I'll do something horrible to you."

She huff and walked towards the counter to get popcorn with Laxus. Before they got in with the popcorn in hand, Lucy heard a faint whisper from the muscular man which she never thought she'll ever hear.

"I'm sorry…"

She was frozen in place with shock, nearly dropping her popcorn. 'D-did he just said that?' Her eyes widened, was he sorry for the stuff he said to her? She blinked several times before hearing Laxus calling for her. She shook her head and grinned walking to Laxus.

'Who knew this pervert could say that. He's not so bad after all.'

* * *

Woot! A date with Laxus! Sadly I feel that this doesn't have enough fluff! Maybe the next chapter I will add more fluff… Laxus is back being his jerky-self again but he's still nice towards her.

If there are grammatical mistakes here I apologize for it! I hope you guys like this chapter!


	11. 1st Date

Hey everyone! Another new chapter up and running and this is the interesting part. Don't be deceived by the title I give! Things starts getting a little fired up now. Sorry for the late update I've been very busy this week with doing my school industrial project. I had to be in different places back and forth, it really drains both physically and mentally.

Oh to all Muslims out there, have a great Hari Raya Haji! :D

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

ichigolover: Yup they are on a date. I can't answer all of your questions so you'll have to wait for the answers.

XxShyxX: Hehe I know right. :3

Sase-chan: Aww you're making me embarrass. :)

Killer Moon Lover: Thanks! :D

GoldenRoseTanya: :3

* * *

**Chapter 10: 1****st**** Date**

After the movie was over both Laxus and Lucy enjoyed it. Both love watching action packed movies, sadly there was some romance to it which Laxus gagged a few times during the movie and Lucy hit his arm telling him to shut up.

Since everything was over, there was still time left to kill and they didn't know what they want to do next. They knew that the others said they had something 'planned' out for the whole day which in the end was backfired since the two of them found out that they were tricked.

She turned to look up at Laxus looking at his iPod again probably wanting to listen to it again.

"…hey Laxus?"

He looked down and gave her a questioning look.

"Erm…well...what do you want to do now?"

"No idea." He gave her a short reply.

She looked down to both of her hands and fiddled her fingers. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She had a sudden urge to hang out with Laxus, just thinking of him leaving after watching the movie got her heart feeling a pang of hurt. She didn't know why she wanted to hang out with him more, he's a pervert to her right…? She felt confused, not understanding her feelings.

"Hey…if you have nothing to do after this… We can go to the mall and window shop or something."

She snapped out of her thoughts and gaze up at him, his eyes were looking elsewhere and not at her. 'Was he asking me to hang out with him?'

"Me…?" Giving him a confused expression and pointing to herself.

"Who else then, a ghost?" He gave her an irritated look and rolling his eyes.

'Oh duh, of course he's asking you Lucy!' She mentally hit her forehead. Feeling embarrassed, she turned her head away from him.

"If you don't want to you could have said so blondie." He was about to walk away before Lucy said something to make him stop his tracks.

"I would love to!"

He turned his body fully to face her arching his brows, curiosity filled his eyes. When she realise what she had just said her face turned red.

"W-wait! T-that's not what I meant! I-I meant that we can go to the mall!"

Laxus was booming with laughter making her face even more redder.

"You sure you don't want to do something else girly? You seemed eager to spend your time with me." He teased her.

"I-I was just bored that's all! B-Besides it's not like you have anything to do either!"

"That's true but you said you '_love to_', I'm sure it gives you some ideas in that little head of yours right?" His smirk seems to get bigger each time he speaks.

She growled at him. "Shut up! It's nothing like that ok! Argh forget it I'll just go to the mall by myself!" She shifted away from him and walked towards the closest outlet mall.

She can practically hear his full out laughter from afar before he started to follow her steps, since he has longer legs then her he was by her side within seconds, his smirk never leaving him any time soon. She groaned and just continued walking, ignoring the muscular man following her.

Once they reached the mall, they were idly wondering around the place going pass different stores. Finally something caught Lucy's eye and she went into the store surprising Laxus at her sudden movements.

She enters the accessory shop that had many colourful and many designer patterns. She took a closer look at the hair bands and bracelets. All of them look so entrancing to her that she was mesmerised by their beauty. She picked up a bracelet that had golden rims surrounding it with different sizes of golden and sliver stars. There was a matching pair of hair band that had the same design as the bracelet. Without realising Laxus was looking down from her back and when he spoke she jumped slightly from surprise.

"You like those kind of stuff?"

Her face turned red with embarrassment. "Y-yeah…it's a hobby of mine. I really like collecting bracelets and hair bands."

"Hmm…" From the way he saw she really liked them. He took both of them and headed towards the counter and decided to buy it for her.

"H-hey! I can pay that for myself you know!" She tried to pay for the set but Laxus was quicker and already gave the money to the lady behind the cash register. He walked out of the store with a bag in hand and Lucy ran after him.

"It doesn't matter you're just slow blondie. Here."

He shoved the bag to her and continued to walk. She was stunned but quickly followed and walked behind him, hearing something coming from Laxus.

'_At least I know her taste.'_

"Did you say something?" She was walking beside him and looked up to his face.

"I didn't say anything girly, you must be hearing things."

She frowned, she knew she had heard something. She shrugged it off instead and ignored him while she recollected her thoughts.

'Now why would Laxus buy it for me? He knows that I'm capable of paying my own stuff.'

Her ears suddenly picked up a creaking noise. She stopped turned right to left but saw nothing, still able to hear the noise. 'Where is it coming from?' It was getting louder and she was starting to get worried.

"Oi what are you doing standing there?"

She turned to look at Laxus and walked closer towards him. However within a split second later something bad was going to happen to Lucy.

"Lucy! Look out!"

She halted and the creaking was loud enough for her to figure out which direction it came from. When she turns to look up, her body froze and couldn't make her legs move. She closed her eyes waiting for the falling object to strike her.

She felt something heavy pushed her to the floor and a thud was heard before a loud crash. Her heart was pounding loudly into her ears but felt no pain on her body. She slowly opened her eyes to see Laxus panting for breath and was on top of her.

"Are…are you alright?" He panted loudly, he ran quickly and was just in time to save her.

"Y-yeah… I-I am…" She was still shaken by the aftershock.

Laxus sigh with relief and pulled her up gently to make her stand. Her legs felt like jelly at the moment. She saw pieces of the large vase scattered around the spot where she was standing. She shivered at the thought of what might have happen to her if Laxus wasn't there to save her.

She looked up at Laxus to see if he was hurt. He seems to be alright but the back of his shirt had a tear on it, he probably had taken a hit from one of the broken vase piece. She also saw him staring off somewhere else. When she followed his gaze, she saw nothing but an empty space on the floor above them. Looking up to his face again to see his eyes filled with anger. Her fingers tugged into Laxus's sleeve making him look at her, she gave him a reassuring smile. His look changed to an emotionless face and sighed.

"I think we had enough…excitement for today. Let's get you back home."

He took her hand and dragged her out of the mall not wanting onlookers to start pestering them about the incident. She tripped on her foot a few times but Laxus was there to hold her in case if she fell. Her face turned red every time he had to save her and had to thank him several times. However he probably didn't hear speak and his body just reacted on its own, his mind was wondering elsewhere. Once they were standing in front of her mansion he was about to leave but Lucy had to convince him to follow her into the house seeing that he was still hurt and she could see red staining on his shirt.

When they entered the house Virgo was standing near the entrance and saw her and Laxus together. Their hands were still holding onto each other without either of them realising. Lucy told Virgo to bring the first aid kit while she took him up to her room.

* * *

Wow look at that, I told you not to get deceive by the title. She takes him to her room, hmm…what will they do there? Lol do not start thinking about anything, this is Rated T. Laxus really did save her life this time otherwise she could've been the one landed in the hospital if it wasn't for him.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	12. Incoherent Feelings

Hi again! I am seriously in love with writing this Lalu fic, it gives me a fuzzy feeling inside with every chapter I write. Another thing, you guys are so going to love this part!

Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter! And err...Happy Early Halloween! :D

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: You'll know in due time my friend. :3

Sase-chan: Aww thank you. :)

Killer Moon Lover: Yup he is. :D

rockifi: Hehe I couldn't help but cut it there. xD

* * *

**Chapter 11: Incoherent Feelings**

Once Lucy dragged Laxus into her room, he told him take off his shirt. He looked at her with a teasing smirk.

"Take off my shirt you say? You're so eager to see my body _Lucy_?" He purposely purred seductively when he said her name.

Her face was tinted with red and shouted at him. "N-no! Y-you're injured! A-and I need to s-see how badly the injury is!"

"Oh really now _Lucy_?" The glint in his eyes showed a hint of mischief.

"A-argh! Just take off you damn shirt!" Both her arms were wrapped around her chest as she childishly stomped her feet.

He chuckled. "If you wanted to check out my body so badly you could have just asked."

She ignored him while he took off his shirt. Now she regretted it, what she saw made her face as red as Erza's hair. He had a _very_ muscular body. His body was ripped, just taking a small peek of his body made her mind scream to jump at him. Every part of his upper body were muscles, he even had a delicious looking six pack showing that he had spent a lot of time working out. She felt like drooling at the godly sight. Her mind was dizzy with the sudden blood rush to her face and feeling of a nose bleed rushing out.

Her mind was spinning and she somehow lost her footing while standing. She was about to fall until Laxus held onto her waist and supported her. He looked like he was about to laugh out loud seeing her reaction, it was just too priceless to see her act like that. He just smirked at her to prevent her from feeling any more embarrassed.

He went close to her ear, his lips was so close to her ear. She was able to feel his hot breathe making fluster, he whispered, "What's wrong blondie? Can't stand all of a sudden?"

She shivered inwardly. It was starting to get out of hand, her mind was still muddled and fuzzy but she still has her own conscious to push him away from her.

"L-let go, if Virgo sees u-us like this s-she going to get the w-wrong idea!"

He shrugged his shoulders and lets her go while taking a step back. She looked down at her feet, if she stared at his body again she won't be able to keep herself from fainting.

"T-turn around so I can see your back."

She heard shifting, she took a deep breath and look to see he had his back turned. To her horror his injury looked more severe then she had thought. There was a long gash and the blood was still oozing out from it. Why did he not say anything about the cut on his back, it must have hurt pretty badly.

Virgo finally came into the room just as he turned his back and saw his injury, realising the situation she quickly gave the kit to her mistress waiting for further orders from her. Lucy quickly took out the gauze and ointment and started cleaning away the blood. She applied the ointment on his back making him hissed in pain.

"You could've done it more gently blondie!"

"Sorry." She mumbled continuing rub his back lightly.

She's now bandaging his back which she has to force herself to wrap his upper body. She was blushing but only concentrated to looking at the bandage and not his muscular abs. She can feel him staring at her mockingly. After she was done Virgo went to inspect her handy work and was pleased, she had been thought by the best of course. (A/N: Virgo teaches her first aid stuff.)

Laxus took his shirt that was on her bed and wore it back on. She vaguely heard him say thanks and was surprised by that. Nevertheless she gave a smile to him and said her thanks to him, which confused Laxus.

"That is for saving me back at the mall. I really owe you one." Her smile feels like it radiated off from the room making Laxus look away from her face.

"Yeah, you definitely owe me girly."

Her smile never faltered. Virgo was still in the room and she finally spoke, the presence they had before between the two had disappeared. Realizing that she had forgotten about her faithful maid was still in her room, she was embarrassed and mentally kicked herself.

"What happen to your guest princess? Did something bad happen on your way back?"

Lucy told Virgo everything, from the supposedly group date to the falling vase at the mall. She nodded and never interrupted her mistress. Once Lucy had told everything Virgo walked in front of Laxus and bowed to him making him feel awkward.

"Thank you for saving my princess. If you hadn't been with her who knows what will happen. I will be severely punished if you didn't save her."

Laxus eyes widen with shock and turn to look at Lucy. She just shrugged and mouthed that it's just her weird habit.

He looks back at Virgo, "It was nothing."

Not leaving her bowing position she said, "It definitely is not _nothing_ at all. I am very grateful for what you have done."

He scratched his cheek and look out to the window. Lucy caught a sight of his face and saw that he was slightly pink. She grinned, the _great_ Laxus Dreyar was blushing, oh how she wanted tell all of her friends about this.

Virgo lifted her head and turn to look at Lucy as if she had just remembered something.

"Ah princess it's almost time for dinner. Both your parents said that they would be home today. Would you like to ask your _boyfriend_ to join you for dinner?"

Lucy's face was beet red. "B-boyfriend? Virgo he isn't my boyfriend!"

"I beg to differ, you have been holding onto his hand when the both of you got into the house princess. I'm sure there is something going on between the two of you that you would like your parents to know about?" Her face looked passive but her eyes showed mischief.

Laxus had his back turn unable to see his face but Lucy argued back that it wasn't the case she just had to make him walk into her room faster so she could treat him. Even with her explanation Virgo still did not believe her words. The violet haired maid told her mistress that she'll be downstairs catering with other household chores leaving the two of them alone in her room.

She groaned and covered her flustered face. She looked at Laxus hesitantly, wondering if she should ask him to join them for dinner.

"H-hey Laxus… Do you want to join us for dinner? It is getting late…"

His back was still facing her. He took a few minutes before answering her in a quiet tone. "Sure, I'll call my old man."

Something in her mind clicked. "You live with the principal?"

"Yeah." Cutting the conversation short and started dialling on his phone. She sat on her bed and waited for him until he finishes talking on the phone.

"Alright let's go." She leaped out of her bed and waltz out of the room with Laxus following behind her.

When they were down they heard her parents gasped. Jude and Layla were astounded to see Lucy was with a boy but not only that, they had walked out of their daughter's _room_. Several images flashed into their minds and Jude was standing up and walking towards Laxus thinking that they had done something forbidden in her room.

Lucy finally notices her parents' strange reaction and quickly held her father back and telling them to sit down and will explain what had happen during the whole day of the outing. Both Jude and Layla sat on the dining table with Lucy and Laxus sitting on the opposite side. The atmosphere around them was tense. Lucy finally spoke up and told them what happen and Virgo was also there helping her explain the whole ordeal making her feel comfortable. Both of her parents thanked him for keeping their daughter safe and just shrugged, he definitely wasn't used to getting a lot of gratitude from so many people in one day.

Once their food has been served they ate in silence. There were times that Layla had asked questions about Laxus. He had been acting as a gentleman and spoke politely with his replies which made the female blond wanting to roll her eyes in disgust. She wanted to tell them that he was just pretending but she bit her tongue to silence herself. 'Since when was Laxus such a smooth talker, this is so weird.' (A/N: it's hard to imagine someone like Laxus to act gentlemanly.)

Once they finished eating he stood up, said his goodbye and thanked for the food. Lucy trailed after him saying that she'll walk him out. They stopped at the entrance of the walkway, Laxus turned to face Lucy.

"Thanks for patching me up and for the dinner."

She smiled. "It's not a problem. How's the food, must be a different experience eating high class food huh?"

He gave her an amusing grin and chuckled. "Yeah, it feels like I'm eating at a first class restaurant. If this is what you have to eat every day I would try and kidnap your chiefs for myself."

She hit his arm playfully. "By the way, what's with that change of attitude of yours? Acting like a gentleman is so not like you."

He rolled his eyes. "Hey I can be polite when I want to blondie, besides your dad looks like he was about to eat my alive."

She laughed. "My dad isn't used to seeing boys coming over to my house. We even got out from my room, my parents probably were thinking we did something back there."

Both of them chuckled at the thought and looked at each other. She felt a strange spark when she stared at his orange eyes. Her mind had stopped working, neither of them pulled away from their gaze. She didn't know if it was her mind playing tricks on her or Laxus was leaning closer to her. His face was now inches away from her flushed face.

'I-is he g-going to k-kiss me?' Her mind was now in chaos has he was inching closer and closer. She quickly shut her eyes closed with her heart racing at an alarming rate and pretending that she was just having a strange dream.

'W-why is my heart beating so fast? W-why am I even feeling this excitement in my heart? T-this must be just a dream! I'm definitely dreaming! Stop thinking-'

She felt something warm on her cheek that made her stop her mind from thinking and her confused state. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her side. She saw Laxus's lips were on her cheek with his eyes half open. He finally lifted his face away and continued to stare at her reddish face. He took a step back and walked his way out, leaving a stunned and flustered girl holding her cheek.

* * *

*insert fan-girl squealing*

O-M-G! You saw it and you read it! It has finally happen, some real action has begun! Oh don't you guys just love it? Oh the tease and frustration of that feeling Lucy is having, I just love to torture her so much (and possibly torturing you guys as well)! Kehehe I'm so evil. xD

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those!

*inserts evil smirk* I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	13. Dreams and Reality

Hey everyone! Another new chapter is here, sorry for the long update again I've been very busy. Slight writer's block as well but I managed to make this chapter. There's no fluff in this though sorry guys! (_Hint: Except for a certain someone's imagination._)

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sase-chan: Glad you liked it! :D

Guest: Glad you like it and yes it's still a kiss no matter where it's at! xD

XxShyxX: Fangirl-mode switch on! xD

LunaNinjaKitty: Glad you like the fangirl moment! :D

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Wouldn't it be better if he kiss on the lips instead? And I will write more fluffy moments on them! :3

rockifi: Kehehe yes I am evil. x3

Killer Moon Lover: O_O What will you do to me?! D:

1fairytaillover: I wish I was Lucy too when writing that chapter! T_T

Lost Canvas: Lol I used to do that to and thank you, I'm glad you like it! Yes I do frequently update it but sometimes I have something on and I'll get back to updating it within a week at most. I'm happy that you feel that way for Laxus. xD

* * *

**Chapter 12: Dreams and Reality**

Her mind was whirling with confusion and dizziness. She felt like collapsing to the ground.

'W-w-what? D-did he j-just…? H-he _**kissed **_me?!'

Her eyes were now swirling animatedly. The kiss was just too much for her to handle. She tired getting her head back from cloud nine and tried to get her face to cool down. Slapping her both her cheeks before she turned and saw her parents and Virgo standing outside the door. Her eyes grew wide, she felt her blush crawling back to her face.

Jude gave her a displeasing pout. "Lucy Heartifilia, how can you let that boy kiss you?"

Layla hit his arm making him rub the spot she had hit. "Oh come on now dear. Lucy has finally found herself a boyfriend! We should be supporting her!"

Her face heated even more. "Mom! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But princess, he just kissed you. On the cheek no less."

"Oh Virgo please don't remind me what that ruffian did to my precious daughter." Jude covered his face in agony.

She has no words to say, her parents saw him kiss her there is no way she can talk herself out of it. All she can do was hear her father reprimanding while her mother imagine their wedding day squealing to herself about grandkids. That made her father to breakdown at the thought of her beloved baby girl getting married and having children. Lucy however took a bigger blow then her father, her brain stopped functioning and fainted.

* * *

_Her eyes slowly opened to the breeze of the wind blowing on her face. When she breathe the air, a pleasant scent going through her nose. She slowly got up to see a grassy field, the flowers swayed to the breeze of the cool air. She was enchanted by the scenery until she felt warmth of her right hand._

_She turned and saw a spikey blond and alluring eyes looking at her as he held on her petite hand. His smile showed warmth, kindness and love. He leaned his body closer to hers, the closer he got she felt her heart was about to explode._

_He inched closer and closer. "Lucy…" The way he whispered her name was so tender that it had melted her soul._

_Their faces were now centimetres apart and their lips were almost touching._

"_Lucy, I lo-"_

* * *

"Princess, it's time to wake up."

The sound of groaning can be heard from under the covers of the bed as Virgo shakes her trying to get her to wake up. After several unsuccessful attempts she decided to grab onto the blanket and pulled it away from her mistress's body. She squinted her eyes while trying to cover her face as the morning light from the window shone directly on her.

"Princess, you'll be late for school. You need to get up now."

Lucy rubbed her tired eyes. "Alright Virgo just give me a few minutes ok?"

She heard footsteps left her room and she got up of her bed groggily. What was that dream she had? Something about her and Laxus…? She took a few seconds to recall her dream to realise that was a horrible idea, her face was now blushing furiously. Why had she even dreamed of something like that with _Laxus_, she feels that her sanity was going haywire.

She suddenly hears a knock on the door. "Lucy hurry down for breakfast, we still need to talk to you about yesterday."

She groaned in annoyance, it was her father calling for her. She pushed her thoughts far into her mind and changed to her school outfit. Once she was at the dining room she tried to listen to her parents, mostly her father's ranting but she just couldn't concentrate. When they realise that Lucy wasn't listening they allowed to give her space to think before she starts heading to school.

Her absentmindedness almost cost her to be late for school. She was really feeling off today and her friends can see it. She hadn't spoken to any of them when she came into the classroom and her mind was wandering elsewhere. The group of her girl friends decided to go and talk to her.

Levy pulled on her sleeve bring Lucy back to their world. "Lu-chan, are you ok?"

She sighs to herself. "Yeah, I think I am…"

They saw the expression on her face knowing that she isn't alright. Was it because of what they did yesterday? Is that why she wasn't being herself?

"I-if it's because of what we d-did yesterday, we are very sorry for what we have done." Juvia looked like she was on the verge of crying. She didn't like to deceive her closest friend.

"I hold full responsibility of the operation. It was my fault that we did it. You can punch me if that makes you feel better." Erza steadied herself to prepare for the punishment.

"No Erza it was my fault! It was me who thought that you and Laxus would look cute together. If someone was to get hit that would be me." Lisanna stood in front of Erza to take the blow.

"No it's mine! I planned the whole thing, I should be the one to get hit." Levy was now in front of Lisanna.

The girls were now arguing among themselves who should be punched by Lucy. Looking at the scene made her laugh at their silliness. They looked at her and saw her laughing so hard that she was crouching on the ground holding on her stomach. She felt better, even if it wasn't the real reason why she wasn't herself it was nice that there are people who cared for her.

She tried to control her laughter. "Hehe, girls i-its ok. Haha, it's not your fault ok? I-I'm fine now."

They smiled and held her up, she was still laughing but they were glad that she was back to normal. She finally stops laughing and gave them the look of irritation with her hand on her hip.

"Now about yesterday, why did you guys decided to do that to me and Laxus?"

They just shrugged.

"Lucy-chan all of us can see how cute of a couple you and Laxus look together. So we decided to plan a fake group date so that you two can spend time with each other." Laki told her like it was common knowledge.

Lucy's left eyebrow twitched. "Just because we look good together doesn't mean we are _datable_ material."

"Yeah but Lu-chan, even Cana-chan and Mira-chan said that the both of you have chemistry together." Levy started to bounce up and down from excitement, enjoying the conversation that they are talking about.

Erza cuts in, "And Cana said that in her cards shows that the both of you are very compatible."

The girls nodded their heads.

"_And_ Laxus-san was acting like a childish kid back then, he never acts like that around anyone before." Juvia pointed out.

Lucy's mind was slowly linking their words together and her mind signalled something strange.

She narrowed her eyes. "Wait…how did you guys know about him acting childish…?"

The girls suddenly stiffened and looked away from her.

An angry chip appeared. "You guys were spying on us didn't you?"

After a while they were convicted guilty by Lucy and Erza still said that she could still punch her for spying on them which she immediately declined, she oddly felt a familiar setting from a certain maid she knows too well. They only watched the scene of them at the theatre and left afterwards, leaving out the 'juicy' parts of the incident, so she only gave them a scolding for following them. She has completely forgotten her enigma from a certain perverted but hot blond.

* * *

The hallways was deserted today, there was only sounds of footsteps echoing off the walls of the long walkway. Lucy was now walking to the lunchroom alone, she wanted to ask the others to join her but they had their hands tied and were unable to follow her. She didn't mind but she always felt lonely and sadness, it reminded her of the bad times she had at the other schools she went to. Memories of the past she can't forget, she tried moving on with the friends she has now and they were much kinder and friendlier. She smiled to herself.

While she was still in her own thoughts, she was suddenly harshly pushed aside. Her shoulder hit the wall and she fell to the floor, she cringed and held her shoulder in pain. She looked at her culprit and saw that Laxus's fangirls were now looking down at her, she was again being surrounded by them.

"Oh look at little miss _I-will-use-my-money-to-lure-Laxus-sama-away_ here. She's smiling to herself, how sweet." Meredy snickered at her mockingly.

"What were you thinking, you and Laxus-sama being lovey-dovey?" Chico sarcastically asked.

She stood on her feet and ignored them, she look at Ultear standing there with a smug look. "What do you want now Ultear?"

The black haired female glared at her. "Don't act innocent girly, we know what you did with Laxus-sama yesterday."

Lucy gave her a puzzled look but Ultear continued. "You were hanging out with Laxus-sama at the mall. We were all there watching you and walking so close together, you make me sick."

She wasn't going to back down from this dumb girl. "So what if we were together? We were just window shopping nothing else to it."

Ultear snarled at her. "Oh really now? From the way I see it he bought something for you even when you had the money to buy anything you want. We were getting annoyed with you so we decided to do _something_ as pay back."

"Do what?"

She growled at her stupidity but remain uncharacteristically calm. "Are you stupid girly? We were the ones who pushed the vase directly above you. However Laxus-sama saved you but was hurt in the process and you took him _home_."

Lucy eyes were wide with shock, how could they do something so drastic. She was upset about their deeds, how could they have done something so…_crazy_? However she heard her emphasising the word and she knew what they were thinking. "We didn't do anything Ultear I was just bandaging his wound, nothing more."

The girls around her snorted, Chico on the other hand was fuming with anger and the more she spoke, her hatred was fuelled further. "You think we'll believe you girly? Those who brings a guy home always starts playing around with each other you-!"

Ultear faced the raging girl cuts her off with her commanding tone, "That's enough Chico, we understand how you're feeling."

The cat wearer tried to calm herself while the leader faced the blond again. "Since that plan didn't turn out well, we decided to go with plan B instead. And this time with _no one_ is saving you."

Lucy felt a bead of sweat rolling down her face. She felt her hands and legs being held down by the other girls around her, snickering evilly. She tried to break free but they had her pinned to the wall, unable to make her escape.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Lucy demanded, this was getting out of hand.

Ultear lifted her right hand and the blond saw something shined on her pointer finger, it is a ring.

"You see this? This is a normal ring am I correct? However once I turn this downside, it turns into a weapon…" She twisted her ring and the object on the ring had a sharp edge like a mini blade. The leader showed her hand and it had spark fear in Lucy's eyes.

She recoils her hand back with a dangerous grin, slowly lifting her hand aiming on the right side of her face. "One slap and your face will be ruined, you'll be a disfigured girl that even Laxus-sama will stay away from you for good."

Once her hand was lifted high enough, she slashed her hand downwards to her face. Lucy closed her eyes in panic, there was no one to save her now. A split second later, she suddenly heard an agonizing roar that made her reopen her eyes. She saw a broad back standing in the way of the attack she was about to have, someone had intervened to protect her.

She was surprise to see her protector to be none other than…

* * *

*Inserts evil laugh*

Oh how I love adding cliff-hangers after one another, it's mean of me to do it like that but I'm enjoying this way too much. So what's going to happen, who knows? Only I do! Fangirls gone crazy this time round with revenge on their minds, Lucy is just so prone to getting herself in danger.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! *Inserts evil smirk* For now you guys will have to wait for the next chapter. Until then, see you guys later!


	14. Protection

Hey everyone! After that last chapter I'm sure you guys are eager to find out what happens next eh? I'm sure most of you would've skipped this part and just read on. Oh wells not like I have anything to say here anyways. xD

I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: I know everyone knows who her savior is. xD

LunaNinjaKitty: Meh, I'm not that evil to change the plot twist of the story. :P

Guest: Lol I'm sorry I can't help it. xD

1fairytaillover: Yuppp! :3

Sase-chan: Aww thank you! :D

Killer Moon Lover: Yup it is. :D

Lost Canvas: Lol I won't make someone else save her or it'll just ruin the story. xD

rockifi: Hehe I just love making cliffys and you'll find out who it is right now. xD

* * *

**Chapter 13: Protection**

_Laxus._

Lucy was in a state of shock. Her body was frozen in place, her mind was a blank.

Laxus was standing in front of her. _He_ took the blow. She was unharmed because of him. _He_ came to save _her_. He was her saviour.

Her mind was disorientated, she couldn't think straight. Incident after incident Laxus had always been the one to rescue her. Even today where she hadn't seen him for the whole day he was still this close to her, like a guardian angel.

The fangirls made an ear piercing scream and Ultear took a step back in alarm and fright. Her legs lost its energy, kneeling to the ground. She looked down to her trembling blood stained hand. She tried holding onto her wrist to stop the shaking but it didn't stop. Her eyes dilated smaller and her face contorted with horror.

The group scattered away in panic, leaving Lucy falling onto the ground on fours stunned. Meredy and Chico carried a motionless Ultear and ran away.

Lucy was glued in the same position until she heard a painful grunt from Laxus. She shakily stood up and went in front of him. Her face instantly turns pale and she almost screamed but she covers her mouth preventing any noise projection from coming out.

Laxus right hand held his bleeding face. Blood trickled out of his fingers and dripped to the floor. His visible left eye was closed tightly, showing the excruciating pain he's feeling. Panting harshly as the pain continued to grow increasingly dreadful.

Lucy quickly acted on instinct grabbing hold onto his free wrist as his left hand was fisting tightly and rushed towards the infirmary. Once she got there, she tried to open the door but the nob didn't budge. She was getting frustrated and started banging on the door, she doesn't want to waste any second. The longer Laxus has to wait for treatment, the longer he has to suffer in pain. The banging became more frantic until the door was forcefully opened by an angry medic. Porlyusica sensei was about to scold Lucy until she laid her eyes on the injured blond. She side stepped giving way to the two blonds.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up, we don't have time to waste standing!" Shouted Porlyusica sensei.

She led Laxus inside and he sat on the bed, his face was extremely pale as his blood continued to flow out of his eye, making Lucy agitated. Porlyusica sensei got the bandages and the supply kit and quickly started patching him up. When she told him to uncover his right eye, her eyes grew wide with horror. Her face turns expressionless and started cleaning his wound and bandaging him with haste.

Lucy cringed at the sight, she felt like her stomach was about to empty the contains of her morning breakfast she had. She turns away, there was so much blood it make her feel nauseating. She even caught a glimpse of his injury and it was a gruesome sight to see. Shutting her eyes closed and fisting her hands tightly, hoping for the best as she prayed that Laxus would be better after this.

After hours pass by his right eye was finally in a better condition. His right eye was bandaged covering part of his hair, he still look winded from the blood loss but Porlyusica sensei said he'll be fine. However he won't be able to use his right eye any time soon and the bandage mustn't come off unless she said so. Much to Lucy's relief she let out a long heartily sigh and places her hand on her heart for comfort, she didn't realise she was holding her breathe.

Porlyusica sensei asked the female blond what had cause Laxus to have such an injury. She bit her lip in silence, she didn't really know how to explain her situation. Laxus on the other hand spoke on her behalf and told her what had happen earlier. Porlyusica sensei frowned, she was walking out to the door and told them that she'll be going to the principal's office telling them not to leave the room.

After watching the door closed with a click, Lucy whipped her head around to see Laxus lying on the bed with his eyes closed. That worried her and shook him up making him groan.

"I'm alive and stop shaking me, I just want to rest."

He used his hand as a shield to cover his uninjured eye from the bright light above trying to take a nap. Lucy on the other hand had other plans.

"What was that all about back there? You just jumped into an attack from Ultear just to protect me…"

Laxus hadn't move and laid there in silence.

"Do you know how stupid it was…you just got yourself hurt because of me…"

The more she talked her voice sounded shakier, tears were brimming on her eyes.

"Y-you shouldn't h-have done that…you i-idiot! D-do you k-know how s-scared I w-was?"

Her voice grew louder with each word she spoke. "Y-you could have j-just left me t-there to take the h-hit not y-you!"

Laxus sprang up and grabs hold of her wrist. He pulled her towards him, their bodies and their faces directly looking close to each other.

"That's because I don't want to see you get hurt! If anything had happen to _you_ I would have never forgiven myself!"

She flinched at his sudden outburst, the tight grip on her wrist made it numb and unable to feel her fingers. She looked at him and saw fear in his eye. Her facial expression softens placing her free hand on his squeezing lightly, giving him a smile.

"…sorry and thanks."

They made no movement, their eyes were both locked into an eternal gaze. They look at each other longingly, as if their souls were calling out into the inner beings. Their eyes were clouded, they didn't know what made their heart beat out so hard. His hand that gripped on hers slowly moved lower, feeling a strange sensation flowing through her body making her shiver. He held onto her hand and gently rubbing the top of her palm. There was a strange magnetic pull between them, slowly but surely their faces were inching closer.

It wasn't long until a loud bang came across the room making both blonds pull away and look at the opposite direction with visible blushes on their cheeks.

'W-wha? D-did we j-just…?' Her mind was literally swirling with his rough but gentle hand on hers, his face looking handsome even with that bandage on.

They heard a pair of footsteps closing in on them and they saw Makarov followed by Porlyusica sensei from behind. Makarov stood close to Laxus and saw the damage, he was enraged. His veins appeared from the side of his forehead to his knitted brows.

"They did this to you?" His voice filled with thick emotion, his eyes void from any kindness he had when she first saw him. The aura around him seems to spark with fury, which alone made Lucy quiver back in fear.

The woman places a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him calmly. "Makarov remember your blood pressure. Your grandson is safe with my medical skills and expertise."

The principal hadn't changed his expression but his aura grown less tense.

"Gramps I'm fine."

Those words were all it took to calm the raging man, breathing a sigh of relief from the blond. She was suddenly startled to see him starting to cry and clinging onto Laxus.

"Laxus, do you know how scared I was? I thought you had left to another place! You're still too young to leave!"

The miniature man was bawling his eyes out like a waterfall making Laxus annoyed and tried pull away from his grandfather's vice grip body. The veins coming out from the blond male showed his irritation and growling at him.

"Let go of me old man! I'm not going anywhere you senile!"

He younger Dreyar grab the elder's body and tried to yank him away. Somehow Makarov's strength overpowered his grandsons and still manages to stick to him like glue. The scene before Lucy's eyes were a bit comedic, she tried to hold back her giggles but it came out as a stifled laugh instead. Laxus turn to glare at her.

"What's so funny blondie?!"

She couldn't hold it in and made a full blown laughter. Her stomach was cramping and slowly her body move downwards to the ground. Clutching her stomach and tears spilling out, it was just too hilarious to see the blond male acting like that. With his tough and perverting act gone out of her mind, he just looks like a kid.

The only one who had not changed was the female medic still standing with indifference. She sighs at the pathetic state and waited for the ordeal to be over. She hopes that it will end sooner rather than later.

A few minutes later they composed themselves, rubbing her tears away and her cramp starting to ache less. Laxus still look pissed while Makarov sweep off the invisible dust on his clothes. The principal looked at both the young blonds with utmost seriousness.

"Laxus, Lucy. I want the two of you to stay close to each other."

Both of them looked shock and response at the same time.

"What!? Why?"

Porlyusica cuts in, "What he means is that two of you should watch over each other. Laxus can watch over you in case if this disaster happens again. And you Lucy, will have to watch over his injury. If he starts bleeding profusely again or feels any sudden pain you can immediately bring him here."

Lucy thinks through properly before answering, "Alright."

Laxus turns to look at her in disagreement. "I don't need a babysitter! I can take care of myself!"

Makarov gave a worried glance at him. "And what if something happens to you when you're alone? You can't handle everything yourself, let others try and help you Laxus."

The blond male sighs and rubs the back of his neck, murmuring incoherent words. The miniature man grins and skipped away merrily.

Before he reached the exit with the medic he said, "Oh Lucy, you don't have to worry about anything anymore alright? This school is a one big family to everyone including me. If anything happens to you we all will protect you. Even the ones who don't know you well, they will also treat you like a family. Please remember that."

The door closed, leaving Lucy to slowly take in what Makarov has said.

"He's right you know…"

Her train of thought evaporated and looked at Laxus.

"We are a family. If anything happens, we'll be there to pitch in. We can even kick some butt if we have to." That last line made him grin slyly.

She giggled and sticks out her tongue. "That's all you think about huh, fighting?"

He chuckled along with her contagious laughter.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the infirmary room, Makarov and Porlyusica paced back to his room slowly. The students flowed in and out of the hallways greeting the two adults unbeknownst the tension around them and a fake smile given to them by their principal. Once they reached the room silence filled the air, if a needle were to drop it would have made the loudest noise.

The pink haired medic decided to speak up, "So what will you do about those girls Makarov?"

He sat on his oversized chair, placing both elbows on his desk and his chin on his hands for support.

"I was thinking of expulsion for those girls, however I think it's too harsh for them."

Porlyusica places her hands on her back. "How about suspending them until the festival is over? You can deal with them later."

He gave it some thought and made his final conclusion. "Yes, that would be a wise decision."

* * *

Yay it's done! I have a lot of distractions while trying to write this, I was trying to figure out how to piece the chapter together nicely and it wasn't easy. The fangirls will not disturb this story anymore, or will they? Ah who knows, I'm just making things up as I go, lol.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hopefully the next chapter will just as interesting as this.


	15. Growing Feelings

Hi everyone, another new chapter updated! I'm so sorry for the late update I almost went past my deadline trying to get this done within a week! I've been extremely busy since I have my final year project and report I need to get it done by the end of December. I need to focus on doing my school work since I want to graduate with good results. I won't be updating frequently so I won't be updating my usual updates 'within a week deadline' anymore.

Anyways hope you guys like this chapter!

**Note to readers (Laxus's scar):** In the past chapters, no one has ever reviewed or asked me about Laxus's scar. The only one who mentioned this to me was XxShyxX and that was like I think back on Chapter 6 that she pm me. I was actually very surprised that no one else told me that. While writing the first chapter I was so excited to write this story that I've totally forgotten to write his scar! What kind of fan I am to forget to write his signature scar on his face! So in the end XxShyxX gave me some ideas and here is the final product of how he's going to get his scar in the last chapter. I'm not going to mention his scar too many times since I'm sure you guys already know that it's going to heal up eventually. Thank you XxShyxX for the many ideas you gave me! :D

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: They did and he is a hero! :D

rockifi: Cause I'm evil! Lol they'll have to find somewhere else to kiss. xD

DianaSawas: Lol it's just so funny to imagine it. xD

Sase-chan: Yay! xD

Killer Moon Lover: Well let's see if the fangirls will return. :D

1fairytaillover: I'm sorry but it has to be done! T_T

Lost Canvas: Lol. xD Thanks for the compliment and I'm sorry that the chapter is short, I'll try to make it up. x_x

aRcHaNgElOfHeLl: …excuse me? This story isn't even 5 months old yet, what on earth are you talking about? o_o

* * *

**Chapter 14: Growing Feelings**

After everyone saw Lucy and Laxus walked out of the infirmary and the blond male's face, they bothered her about the incident. Laxus had it worse though, his group of friends were literally crying a river once they saw his bandaged eye. They never left his side after that and they took turns watching him, it made him feel annoyed but he knew that his friends were just being cautious for his well-being.

Most of their classmates surrounded the two blonds giving them no space to breathe their personal space. Lucy's and Laxus's friends had to drag them out of the classroom and lead them to the teacher's lounge to talk to their sensei.

Macao was in the biggest shock of his life when he saw Laxus, he even threw away his dignity to hug him close and acted like a child. This scene really reminded him of his gramps so he had to try to get him to release his grip. The others around him snickered expect for Lucy. She had to help him get Macao off.

Both the blonds told lied to them about how Laxus had gotten hurt, they had agreed with each other that it was better if they had kept it a secret between them as they did not want the others to worry too much. Knowing how worried they are now, they rather not see what they'll do to the fangirls if they ever found out the truth.

After a day passes by, Laxus was now hiding somewhere away from his over protective friends. She wasn't surprised that he disappeared, even she would have decided to hide away from everyone. As much as she loves her friends and classmates, they were really starting to be a pain in the butt. Her personal space was already suffocating and she wished that everything went back to normal.

Of course she knew that they cared for her dearly to even beat up those people who tried to hurt her, which were the ones who had hurt Laxus in the first place, oh the irony of that. But thanks to Macao he gave an excuse and told her to get something from his table as he tries to calm his students. He knew that she needed her space to relax and allowed her to leave. She silently thanked him and left before her friends got a hold on her.

She wandered around the school not caring where her legs were taking her. The peaceful air in this school really comforted her. Even though she knew not to let herself get too caught up with her thoughts, she couldn't help herself, this school was so much different than any other.

She suddenly heard voices and found herself near the gym. She walked closer and kept her distance away from the door listening closely to the conversation. Normally she would just ignore them, however she heard some familiar voices and decided to stay a bit longer.

A voice boomed out loudly making her heart jumped.

"If you dare lay a finger on her again you will know I won't go easy on any of you!"

Lucy pressed herself closer to the wall as her heart pounded harder against her chest. 'W-wait, was that Laxus? He sounded really angry, what's happening?'

A familiar voice spoke up, "We didn't do anything wrong! She is using you for her own gain! She deserves every pain she get!"

Her chest tightened, that voice was Meredy's. Why would she say such things about her? She never did anything wrong.

"You are blinded by your own jealousy and you still dare say it was her fault?! Who the hell do you think you are? You just assume that she was the one at fault then you must be really idiotic! Who was the one that wanted to hurt her in the first place?!"

Laxus was standing up for her, it made her body tingle and her heart beat with delight.

"B-but L-Laxus-sama we…"

She heard Chico's voice, was the whole group in there with Laxus?

"I'm not going to waste my time talking to you bunch of fools! If I ever hear you did something to Lucy then I won't hesitate to hurt any of you! Don't you try to approach either of us ever again!"

She heard rushing footsteps coming closer to the door, she didn't have enough time to move from her position until she saw the door slammed open. Once Laxus walked out of the gym he spotted Lucy. Their eyes locked to each other and didn't say a word, he gave her an expressionless face making her scared.

"…L-Laxus…?"

He continued to stare at her.

"…so I guess you heard it then?"

She didn't make a single movement and looked away from him, that ensured him that she had heard the conversation.

"Whatever happens don't look back in there."

She turn back giving him a slightly worried glance. He places his hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"You better off not knowing what happen alright? Just forget you ever saw or heard anything."

She look at his bandaged eye and back to his face, she gave him a nod of assurance.

"Hmm, you seem very obedient today. I hope I didn't make too much of a bad impression on you. I rather like the girl who was fun to tease with."

She hit his arm and gave a feathery laughter.

"Yeah just so you can have your entertainment right?" She stuck out her tongue in a teasing manner as he grins back.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be any fun if you decided to keep quiet. Ah but either way if you continue to listen to me we'd be in a _very_ different situation right now."

She looked puzzled for a moment. What did he mean by that? Her brain racked up what he was trying to say until she saw a suggestive seductive smirk. It made her blush tenfold and her heart felt like bursting out of her ribcage.

"Y-you…!"

He suddenly pushed her forward, she took his hint and walked away from the gym with him following her. That didn't change her redness of her face, she still wanted to say something back to him but he cuts her off with his smirk still in place.

"Come on let's talk elsewhere ok? I hate this stuffy place."

She just groaned and folded her arms to her chest. He really irritates her but that wouldn't be the Laxus she knew. Although it is fun to hang out with him, always never expecting what he'll say next. Her heart always strangely beats fast, she still didn't know how much Laxus had affected her. She decided to ignore her pounding heart and asked him about his eye.

"Well it still hurts but it is much better then yesterday."

She nodded, she had to agree with him, the unimaginable pain was he had looked unbearable. It still made her guilty.

"S-sorry…"

She heard him sigh, "Look it isn't your fault alright. It was my decision, I rather see you not getting hurt by a bunch of brainless harpies."

It made her giggle, he sure knows how to make her happy. She heard him chuckle along with her and they had a nice atmospheric aura around them.

She suddenly saw a blur of colours rushed towards them and Laxus fell with a loud thud. She saw Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen on top of him and clinging onto him like their life depended on it. The blond male growled at them signalling to get off of him but they seem to not hear his warning.

"Will you guys get off, the three of you are heavy as hell!"

Just one shove after another he finally got them off from his body. Freed however decided to go back and sticks to him, that made Laxus a bit pissed off. He was the most over protective bunch, he really didn't want anyone to see them like this and get the wrong idea. Evergreen saw Lucy at the corner of her eye and finally spoke to her.

"Oh Lucy I didn't see you there! Oh we hadn't had a chance to thank you at all so thank you for saving Laxus!"

Evergreen went closer and hugs her tightly making her shock. Bixlow also appeared out of nowhere and hugs Lucy from the back.

"Yeah we really wanted to thank you!"

Freed finally lets go and went forward to hug the other blond as well.

"We are indebt to you! If you hadn't been there Laxus would've been a goner!"

Lucy was stunned, sure she had her girl friends hugging her and the guys giving her a brotherly hug but not like this. It was kind of awkward for her so she just stood there stiffly. Laxus on the other hang looked angry and pulled both Bixlow (A/N: I totally forgot to mention that Bixlow is an upperclassman so he's a year older than the others.) and Freed away from her. He bickered about those two shouldn't be hugging her like that while the other two just said it was just a friendly hug and making strange comments that Lucy didn't understand.

She found it strange that he scolded the boys but not Evergreen as she just continued to hug her and look at the boys with a funny grin on her face. Then something clicked in her head, was he…jealous? There were signs of him being one, the way he speaks to her, the way he treated when the guys hug her. Or many she was just being paranoid? There were too many things swirling in her mind right now making her dizzy.

"Hey Lucy you ok?"

A voice woke her train of thought, she saw Evergreen looking at her with concern shown in her eyes. She shook her head and said she was fine. Relieve washed on her face, she looked at the boys and back at her. She pulled her away further from them and talk to her quietly.

"Hey do you want to see Laxus training for the performance later? They said that they needed someone's opinion."

Lucy didn't realise that the girl didn't mention Freed's name.

"Well I'm free for the whole day since Macao sensei gave me a break from the work so sure. I would love to listen to their music to."

Evergreen gave a sneaky smirk and spoke loudly just enough for the boys to hear. "That's great! Hey Laxus, Lucy is going to listen to your practice with us!"

The boys stopped bickering, two of them chocked on their laughter while the other growled deeply.

"I'm sure she's very busy Ever. She would spend her time doing something more important."

She gave a snort. "Oh come on Laxus she already agreed. Besides she said that she would be happy to hear _your_ performance."

Lucy didn't understand her hidden meaning and just nodded her head absentmindedly. Laxus just sighed and headed towards the music room. The other three grab onto her arms and pulled her along.

* * *

Hehe, do you guys like it? I know that I did. After this chapter you won't see the annoying fangirls anymore! If you already read what happen the last chapter you'll know that they were already suspended. Wondering when Lucy will finally realise her feelings for him? Not going to tell. :P

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! See you guys on the next chapter!

**Important Announcement (story updates):** If anyone didn't read my top announcement _(I'm not talking about Laxus's scar.)_ then I'll repeat myself again. I have a very important final year project and report that I need to do in order to get good scores to graduate. I won't have the time to write new chapters until the final week of December. So if I don't update within a week I am very sorry. All I ask is for your patience and your cooperation. I don't know when I'll be updating next, just know that I'm extremely busy and don't worry I'm not going to stop writing them I'll continue whenever I'm free. Thank you for reading this, love you all. :)


	16. Shown Affections

Hi guys and here is the new chapter you have been waiting for! This chapter is a little small on the fluffy but it's still alright. Lucy is getting herself quite attached to a certain male now.

I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Yup, yay! :D

leolady4ever: Thank you. :)

1fairytaillover: Sorry getting what? :o

Killer Moon Lover: Hehe glad you did. xD

rockifi: I'll try my best to update and thank you I'm glad you like my story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 15: Shown Affections**

Once they arrived at the music room, they heard voices and sarcastic remarks about the play-style. They got inside and saw Gajeel and Alzack arguing about how the position of the stick should be hit correctly.

"Look Gajeel you're supposed to hit it gently not hit it hard. Using too much power will just make the sound come out strangely."

Gajeel growled at him, looking like he was about to erupt his anger out of his system. At that moment Laxus spoke up.

"Alright what's going on? We haven't even started playing yet and there's already an argument going on? Seriously are you a kid or something?"

The pierced male snarled at him. "_Mister president_, you don't know how to play the taiko so I suggest you shut the fuck up!"

Laxus glared and growled at him, this wasn't one of the moments where he would involve himself with a mindless brawl. The tense atmosphere was slowly getting out of hand if it wasn't for Erza standing in between the two hot heads and gave them a warning look.

"That's enough, Gajeel if you would be so kind to not insult Laxus like that he is just looking out for us. If you are that experienced with the play-style then go right on ahead and show us your skills."

Her commanding voice reined over the whole room making the place turn silent. He just tsked and snatched the sticks away from Alzack and went to the giant taiko. He positioned his arm close to the drum and hits it. As he used his strength, the sound came out weird. After a few seconds there was several laughter filled in the room.

They saw Natsu was on the ground and clutching on his stomach. Gray was also on the ground but hitting his fist on the floor as one arm was holding on his stomach. Bixlow was leaning against the wall laughing his heart out, Alzack, Laxus, Loke and Freed chuckled. At least Laxus didn't need to break a sweat to make Gajeel embarrass himself. The piercing male glared at them with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"S-shut the hell up! It has been a long time since I've played the taiko!"

The girls rolled their eyes while the guys continued to laugh. In the end Gajeel sent Natsu and Gray flying towards the other guys with his punch. Making a chain reaction and causing another fight between them. Good thing Lucy and Evergreen was already standing close to Erza and Bisca or they'd be caught in it. Erza, with a bit of help from the others, tried to pull them out of their fighting circle.

For some strange reason Lucy felt like she had to take hold of Laxus. She didn't know why but she thought it was her instinct that most likely didn't want him to get another injury. Once they had parted from the other boys, Erza took hold of Gajeel's collar and dragged him out of the room. Lucy saw his face turn pale and tried to struggle away from her grip but once he was out they already know that he was a goner.

Some strange loud noises and Gajeel's scream made Lucy afraid so her grip on the blond male's arm tightened slightly. Laxus didn't mind, he just allowed her to hold closer and lightly patted her head trying to comfort her, unbeknownst that the others were watching them with smirks on their faces.

When Erza and a pale white figure of Gajeel came staggering back, they finally started their first practice. As Alzack had said, hitting it gently will cause a beautiful tune to come out from the taiko making Gajeel pout. Their tuning was alright however Lucy said that they needed to perfect their synchronisation of their play into music, the others also agreed. Since most of them just started playing they only decided on the tunes and rhythm of their beats.

After their practice session was done, the girls, including Evergreen, decided to have a girl talk amongst themselves leaving the guys doing their own stuff. Bisca and Evergreen were the only ones talking about gossip around the school while Erza just walked along and listen to their conversation. Lucy also stayed quiet but also pitched in a few of her thoughts. Their conversation suddenly flew towards Lucy and Laxus earlier in the music room.

"By the way Erza, while you took Gajeel to who-knows-where, Lucy and Laxus were getting a little chummy with each other." Evergreen wiggled her brows suggestively.

This made Erza lift her brow with curiosity. "Oh really? What did they do?"

Bisca gave a cunning glint in her eyes. "Ohhh…they were just cuddling so close to each other. When Lucy heard Gajeel's scream she literally jumped into his arms and he even pats her heard affectionately."

A grin was plastered on the vice-president's face. "Lucy I didn't know that you and Laxus were already an item. You should have told us sooner."

Lucy suddenly felt her face steaming as blood rushed to her face. "N-NO! You've got it all wrong! H-he was just trying to make me feel better and I didn't _jump_ to him nor was I _cuddling_ him!"

The girls gave her a sneaky look, Evergreen places a hand on her hip. "Oh really now Lucy, how long are you going to keep your feelings hidden? It's so obvious that you like, or should I say _love_ him."

Lucy's eyes widen, she almost tripped on the floor with her own two feet if not for Erza holding her up by her arm. She thanked the crimson girl while her face turning red.

"W-what makes you t-think I _l-love _L-Laxus…" She chocked on the word 'love' as she tries to convince the others. "H-he's just…"

"Just…?" The other girls went close to her side as their eyes glowed with anticipation.

"J-just…"

She look down on the ground, their stares were overwhelming her. Evergreen's words kept on replaying in her head making her think of Laxus. 'Was what she said true? Have I really kept my feelings hidden? I've never loved anyone before so I don't know how it feels like. Do I love him?' So many questions made her head dizzy, suddenly everything turns black.

* * *

Her conscious finally came back slowly as she started hearing murmurs. She tried opening her eyes but she squinted them closed, bad idea to open too quickly, it caused her eyes to sting at the brightness. She seems to feel something soft and warm on her head. 'Where am I?'

She again tried to open them again, this time slowly getting used to the lighting of the room. The first thing she saw was a white room with the annoying light right above her. There was a strong medicinal smell filling her nose making her sneeze. She suddenly heard loud shifting noises and saw three of her friends crowding beside her.

Erza was the first person who spoke, followed up by Bisca then Evergreen.

"Lucy are you ok?"

"You gave us a big scare you know, what happen?"

"You just suddenly fainted on us. Were you falling ill?"

All this noise was causing Lucy to have a throbbing headache, she clutched her hand on her head as she tried to comprehend what they were saying. It wasn't long until a large hand barged its way between the girls and splitting them apart. She heard a particular rough but familiar voice.

"Will you guys just shut up! She just woke up, she doesn't need to hear any of this! She needs her space!"

She looked at her saviour and saw that it was Laxus. The girls backed away slightly from the angry male as they watch a scene unfold.

Laxus held onto Lucy's hand, using his thumb caressing it gently and sat close to her. She watched his eyes were filled with many emotions, one of them she could've picked up was worry. She unconsciously squeezed his hands on his making Laxus do the exact same thing she did.

His soft and tender voice made her heart beat faster. "Hey…you feeling better?"

Her face turns slightly pink. "Y-yeah…I'm ok…"

He let out a breath of relief making Lucy feel happy for some strange reason. She gave him a smile making him feel somewhat giddy. She didn't know that smile had affected him greatly.

They suddenly heard snickering from behind and turn their heads. They saw the three girls tried holding onto their laughter as they covered their mouths. They had totally forgotten about them still being in the infirmary room. Oh they were so going to get a lot of teasing once they were out of the room. Both of the blonds groan in frustration. That made the girls chuckle at their union groans, Laxus decided to glare and told them off.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Especially you _Ever_." He hissed at Evergreen, knowing what will happen if she stayed any longer.

She snorted at him. "Whatever Laxus, we will be seeing you later anyways and will have that _talk_ again." She gave an evil smirk making him growl with annoyance. "Come long girls, let's leave these two _couple_ alone."

Lucy's face turn redder while Laxus continued to glare at her, the blond female was unable to see his slightly pink cheeks. Evergreen grab their arms and pulled them out of the door, they overheard the girls saying that they wanted to see what's going to happen between them. Lucy was still red with her eyes wide open, slowly looking at Laxus with his free hand covering his face, grumbling about something she couldn't pick up.

She couldn't take the silence and decided to say something. "Erm Laxus, what does she mean by that…_talk_?"

He finally lifted his face away from his hand and looks at her. "You rather not know."

She pouted. "Why can't I?"

He gave her a teasing grin. "Because you can't blondie."

She crossed her arms and turns her head away making a 'hmph-ed' sound with distaste. "Meanie."

He chuckled at her childishness, making her look quite adorable.

What felt like hours they were finally kicked out of the room courtesy by the old medic woman. What they didn't realise that they still had their hands holding together that did not went unnoticed by Porlyusica sensei. She whispered something about, _'young generations showing off their relationship to the public'_.

* * *

And it is done! I had a problem with figuring out how to write this chapter without making too many complications to it. I also needed to add more funnies with the other characters of the story so at least they aren't too completely left out.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	17. Laxus POV 1

Hey everyone finally I've written Laxus's POV! I know it's been a really long time since I asked you guys if you wanted it and I have been putting it off since, forever? Lol anyways I decided to make Laxus's POV in separate chapters. Since there were already a lot of parts I need to write I feel that it's better to just split them up then to squeeze them all down into one chapter.

I had a bit of free time which I know I should be doing my project but I got distracted…and was procrastinating about it. So I guess this will be a special chapter for all of you lovely readers out there!

Finally you guys get to know what this big and lovable guy is thinking! Hope you guys like it!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Argh great, another tired day in school. Seriously nothing interesting _ever_ happens in school anymore. Besides the usual brawls and rule breakers, nothing catches my interest.

I was sitting in class minding my own business as usual with Freed and Ever talking about who knows what. Too bad Bixlow isn't in the same grade as we are, things would've been more interesting. Sometimes I do listen to them but this is one of those times that I would rather want to sleep on my desk.

"Laxus are you even listening to what we are talking about?!"

I covered my ears, her shrieking habit hasn't changed at all. One of these days she is going to make my ears bleed.

"Will you pipe down! It's too early to hear your high pitched voice!"

She huffed at me while Freed just look indifferent.

"But Laxus have you heard about a new student coming to join us?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Of course I did. I'm the president remember, I already know the new girl is going to join us."

Ever's face lit up with glee, "A girl is going to join us? Alright, finally there will be more ladies in the class than some of you bunch of neanderthals."

Both of us growled at her and Freed spoke up, "Hey we resent that!"

She just gave a blank expression as she crossed her arms defiantly, "Pft, whatever you know it's true."

"Alright you brats keep it down! We have a new student joining us, and her name is Lucy Heartifila!"

We turn and saw Macao-sensei walked into class. Freed and Ever went back to their places and I saw the new female student walking towards our sensei standing beside him. I've seen her photo in her personal files before but I would've never expected that she would look this…different.

Her heart-shaped face, brown eyes, her small button nose and pink lips look more…was realistic the right word to put it? Her blond hair looks like it's shining under the sunlight, her curves looks nice from where I'm sitting, though I've seen other sexier looking girls than her. I could already hear whispers, especially from the other guys saying she looks extremely hot and whether if she was single.

"Lucy do you want to introduce yourself? Tell us about your likes and dislikes, your hobbies-" Before he could continue someone interrupted him. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I just rolled my eyes, as usual Loke would be on the lookout for datable girls.

The funny thing that I like about her was her spunk when she said, "I do have some likes and dislikes. I have very few hobbies and no I do not have a boyfriend." I have a feeling that I'll like this girl already.

When Macao-sensei told Lucy to sit at the empty spot behind me, as she got closer my muscles reacted on their own and I stopped her with my arm. Why did my reflexes acted like that? She was staring at me now, I tried to say something but all I said was, "…Hey there."

I wanted to smack myself, seriously this is just killing my ego right there! What the hell is wrong with me? But as I was retracting my arm back, I saw her face looking off in a far distance. Suddenly something inside of me wanted to tease her as my smirk started showing itself.

"I know I'm hot but you don't need to stare at me for so long."

She blinked back and looks at me with a flustered face, "W-who, who said I'm staring at you!" Ok I take it back, I already love her spunk and attitude. "Yeah right, you were totally checking me out."

I couldn't help myself, she's just so easy to tease. She again stares off elsewhere, I really wanted to laugh at her, she's really an airhead.

"What are you smiling at? You finally realise that I am hot?"

"No! And who says your hot!"

I wanted to continue my teasing but miss red head decided to intervene and ruining my fun.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

From that day onwards I continued to tease her. She is such an easy target, her red face and stuttering is a nice sight to see. I didn't know why I was still talking to her, normally I wouldn't stay and talk to newbies like her for days but she's different. Maybe it's because her personality strikes me as a little odd.

From what I've heard from the stupid pink and blue haired idiots loud noises saying that she'd never had a friend before. I guess I was quite surprise to hear that but she is after all the richest girl in the whole of Fiore. I also heard from them that they bullied her but not to the extent that they did bully her physically, I really hated those kinds of people. I did pity her but since she has those idiots and their group of friends, she seems happier so I'll just forget about the whole thing.

I accidentally overheard Lucy's loud surprise gasp. Looks like she has never seen that Hanami tree before, of course that tree is one of a kind so I wouldn't be surprise if she has never seen it before.

When I heard _cosplay _I couldn't resist to see the girls wearing sexy outfits and raised my hand. Something that my gramps had rubbed it on to me. Looks like cosplay café is definitely going to be our theme for our class this year, heh I can't wait.

As I turn to my back, I saw blondie (A/N: he decided to call her that in his mind.) smiling, I knew she was smiling at the bookworm's words but I just couldn't resist myself and teased her again.

"Eh, so you're going to be in a cosplay outfit just for me to see? I can't wait."

I laugh evilly at her reaction and the rest of the others staring at her. This year is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Damn it Macao sensei can really make long speeches when he wants to, seriously this is getting extremely long and boring. I've already heard all this from gramps but it seems that I had to sit through and listen to this_ again_. Though the prizes are good for grasps, I'm definitely going to enter and win those tickets.

Heh I knew Natsu would be the first one whining about the social dance, even I protested it but the old man insisted that we do it. I already know who were against the idea but it didn't matter, either way we still would be gathered there. Maybe I can just hide somewhere until everything blows over.

Macao sensei was now choosing my partner, I hope it isn't someone whiney and annoying. Looks like my luck decided to help me today and blondie was paired up with me, sweet more time to annoy her. Just hearing her rant was just too funny, but I was irritated by the fact that sensei didn't trust me enough to stop me from getting into fights. Seriously who does he think I am, a 10 year old? (A/N: well…what do you guys think? xD)

Finally school is over, damn that long speech was really a killer. At least the old man can make it short and simple. I was already heading towards the station and I spotted blondie from the distance. I decided to sneak up on her and give her a scare.

"Hey partner."

Her face was priceless; I couldn't help but smirk down at her. At least her shrieking wasn't as bad as Ever.

"Laxus! What the hell was that for?"

"Heh, just taking a train ride home. What else do you think I was here for? Stalking you?"

"Y-yeah right! I don't want a pervert like you stalking me!"

I wanted to laugh right then but I just continued to smirk. "I'm sure you're happy if I did blondie."

"S-shut up that's not true!"

She's an interesting one; she still makes me want to figure out what makes her tick. "Haha! You are really funny you know that? Well see ya later."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

We'll be doing Wadaiko, that's something I've never seen anyone played in school festivals before. Oh wells it doesn't mean I don't like taking up a challenge, Freed and I join in with the others.

Afterwards Macao sensei told me and blondie to head to his office to take some boxes to the stage in the hall. After getting them, we didn't talk for a while. I saw her fidgeting slightly but I just continued to keep quiet until she spoke up.

Though I was angry that the fact she thought we couldn't win, but after hearing her explanation I guess I could understand her point of view. It was a strange trend that cafés are usually done in festivals but what can you do about it? But after thinking about it for a while, I didn't mind having ours as a café since I get to see girls revealing some skin wearing those outfits.

Blondie was right about one thing, I was having perverted thoughts but I decided to tease her about it. Again seeing her red face never ceases to amuse me.

I was slightly regretting for walking to fast, it seems she has tripped over nothing and was now hurt. I sigh wondering how she could've tripped but it was most probably the heavy boxes she was carrying. I walked towards her and place down the boxes. I asked her if she was feeling any pain but she was obviously lying. I was slightly irritated so I told her off.

"Fine? You have a cut on your cheek and your knee is bleeding. I need to take you to the infirmary."

I carried her and quickly head to the infirmary. Her face was extremely flustered because of the way I carry her. I didn't have the time to think about it too much, I was worried about her. She must be really fragile to manage to hurt her knee that badly. I felt a tug in my chest, I was feeling guilty but there was something else as well. I didn't know what it was but blondie staring at me again and I just reacted like what I did on the first day I met her.

"Your staring again blondie."

* * *

Well I'm done with these chapters, I'll continue writing the others some other time. The POVs I'll be writing will be split into 4 chapters if I can write them together. I won't be repeating their dialogues too much and I'll also be adding some of the Raijinshuu members talking to Laxus as well. And some extra tibits of behind the scenes with Laxus when he isn't with Lucy.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next POV/chapter!


	18. Laxus POV 2

Hi everyone, here's part 2 of Laxus's POV! I still have a lot more to go and I hope that it is what you guys expected or more. Some maybe long-winded and I'm so sorry if they are, I tried my best to make it simple.

Hope you guys enjoy reading this!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ **POV** **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Yay, I'm glad you like the idea. :)

Sase-chan: Glad you love it. :D

Lost Canvas: I am busy but I get so distracted when I'm doing my work. xD

1fairytaillover: Glad you love it and you'll find out when the chapter is updated. :D

tiger: Glad you liked it. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I groan tiredly as I watch those two idiots bantering back and forth. We were only supposed to talk about the instrument and expertise, but of course those two just _had_ to find something to fight about. Sometimes I wonder if they are 10 year olds stuck in a 16 year old body. Oh great they got red head mad. I'm actually glad that I'm not in it, she can be a demon when she wants to be…

Heh today really made my day. I can't believe blondie didn't connect the dots about me and gramps. Was she really that dense for an airhead? Either way I couldn't stop myself from grinning, just remembering her expression back in gramp's office was a killer. Seriously I thought those idiots and her friends had told her about my relation with him. I guess I had overestimated them if they are that forgetful. Heck even red head didn't tell her about it.

As we got out from the old man's office to the storage room, her red face hadn't changed at all. I've been holding myself from making comments by keeping my grin. It seems that I can only last for so long before I started to tease her again.

"I know you look stupid when I first saw you but I didn't think you were that stupid to not realise that the old man is my gramps blondie."

"S-shut up! I'm not stupid and stop calling me blondie!"

Heh, blondie looks embarrassed now so I continued to annoy her, "You know that we both have the same surnames and yet you didn't piece it together that we are related? Ha you definitely should have the title of being called stupid blondie."

"I'm not stupid you, you blond headed perverted jerk!"

"Oh, nice come back girly, very nice." I rolled my eyes, seriously was that the best come back she could've think off? I think even a rock can make better come backs than she can.

I heard her huff and she pretends to ignore me, she can be such a kid sometimes. Somehow I find it cute…wait what?! Did I just think that in my head? Argh Laxus what the hell are you thinking?! Blondie is just my source of entertainment, nothing more! I mentally hit myself and continued my search.

I took a side glance and saw her inching further inside the storage room, looks like blondie is trying her luck to see if they were inside. I quickly look back at the boxes in front of me and started shifting them aside. This place is so damn dusty here, I think I even spotted a dust bunny somewhere behind those boxes. Either way I have to tell gramps to actually start cleaning this place up.

I heard blondie sneezing several times, looks like her nose was probably sensitive to the amount of dust around here. I wouldn't be surprise though, I've been trying to hold my breath the whole time as I was moving the stuff.

"Kya!"

My head shot up as I suddenly heard her scream. After a few seconds of silence I started thinking of the worst case scenario that blondie could've been.

"Oi blondie! Can you hear me? Where are you?"

I pushed my way inside the room and saw a pile of boxes on the ground. I started throwing them aside as I tried to get her out of there. She might even suffocate herself if she stayed under there for too long! My heart pounded fast and franticly tried to find her, I needed to get her out of there now!

"LUCY!"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

How long are they going to stay here? Those two morons are making too much noise, even from where I'm standing next to the door they can still be heard. If they continue arguing they might wake her! I was about to lose my cool until Porlyusica sensei showed up from nowhere and gave those two a good scare, at least they are finally out of the way.

"I'll be leaving now. Make sure to lock the room and you better bring her home."

"Yeah I know you don't need to tell me twice." I grumbled once she was out of the hearing range. I'm not that forgetful nor am I an old man, stupid old woman…

I heard creaking sound close by, I turn my head and saw blondie getting up and holding her head. Her face held a pain expression, it was probably the stuff that fell had knocked on her head hard.

I told her what happen and when I heard her saying that she heard me calling her name I flinched. I didn't know why my heart was banging to my chest, I was feeling so nervous. Why do I feel so uneasy when she said that? It is her name after all… Do I not want her to know that I called her that, was it because I was embarrassed?

"Yeah. And even during a situation like that you still called me blondie! Jeez!"

I feel myself relaxing, I wonder why.

I continued to tease her, although I know I'm acting childishly like her, it's just feels so right. I don't know why but I feel somewhat happier?

When I heard her say thank you, I was slightly surprised but I didn't show it on my face. She thanked me for helping her but I still worry if she was really alright.

'_I'm glad you aren't hurt.'_

I didn't realise I spoke out loud so I quickly told her that she was hearing things. Of course her being that dense actually believe me, I couldn't help but think it's just…_adorable_. I think I really need to have my head check, I've been thinking about this girl way to often now.

I didn't realise that I was staring at her while I was thinking to myself. Her face turning red and I started the cycle again. Seriously was it her reaction causing me to tease her repeatedly? I find it really stupid but…do I have feelings for her? It seems that I always feel happier when I'm with her, when she's hurt I get so scared and anxious for her well-being.

I decided to follow her back home. I didn't know if I really had feelings for her and I was feeling so protective over her. Maybe I was starting to like her…either way I made up excuses and I ended up winning, or maybe it's because she knew I wouldn't give up without a fight? Ah whatever it doesn't matter.

…I know Lucy is the _richest_ girl an all but… This is fucking ridiculous! What the hell is this…_THIS_ building in front of me?! I felt my left eye twitch but I just continue to stare at it. How the hell was this building build in a normal town like this?!

I didn't even realise I was staring at the building for a long time until I heard blondie calling my name. I just quickly walked away without turning back. I didn't want to embarrass myself and staring at that building like an idiot.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

The hell…why am I doing this again? Oh right the old man said I needed to do this report. Argh why can't that red head do this stuff instead of me? She would definitely be willing to do this boring shit. I can't understand why couldn't the old man do this instead of me? Was the president of the Student Council supposed to read reports and progress of the festival? Sometimes I just think that he was just too damn lazy to read them.

Well at least I tried, _tried_, to concentrate on reading them. Everything seems to be in order, the supplies, costumes and instruments seem to be arriving soon. Everything seems to be pacing well. By then everything else will be done the day before the festival starts.

It seems that I was really concentrating since I didn't hear Lucy coming into the room. When I turn to look at her, I didn't hear a word what she had said. The only thing I was looking was that strange marking on her cheek.

She was about to walk away but I stopped her. I walk closer to her and inspected her cheek. When I realise that mark was a hand print, something inside of me was boiling with anger.

"Did someone slap you?"

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

I asked her again if someone slapped her, when she didn't answer me, I had to make a small threat so she would listen to me. When I saw the scared look on her face, something had pierced my heart with great pain. I didn't mean to make her feel that way, I didn't want her to look this scared around me. I didn't know why but…I just don't want her to…

As I tried to make myself sound friendlier, it seem to have worked and she had answered me. But instead of the truth she lied to me, why the hell would she do that? I know she has her reasons but why?

"…why would you lie? Why would you want to keep quiet that someone had slapped you?"

Just hearing her saying it was a small matter, it was like someone was kicking my gut. Did she not trust me enough to know? I guess it is her own problem but…I wish I was able to help her…

I headed back to my seat and just pretended to look at the report. She still stood there and I saw a small hint of hurt in her eyes. I just couldn't help myself and decided to say something to make her feel better. It did help and I caught a glimpse of her beautiful smile, damn maybe I am having feelings for blondie…

Once I manage to snap out of that dazzling beauty, I already figure out the suspects. It was most probably one of my crazy fangirls that did it. I don't think anybody else would slap her; she is a pretty likable person.

Oh for fucks sake, why do I have to stay in school on a fucking Saturday! Couldn't we just do the normal inspection on Monday instead?! What's worse is that practice is also today, there goes my one day weekend!

I couldn't help but push some of my irritation on blondie. I didn't say anything to mean to her but I still am not feeling any better about it. I so want to kill gramps right now…

I didn't know why I was playing with her in gramp's office. She was trying to hit me but she didn't manage to. Well, it was _partially_ true about having a nice view of her lacy panties but I didn't _stare_ at it for too long. When I saw the look the old man was giving, I knew that he was going to start interrogating me about what was going on between me and Lucy. Argh just great I can't have a break today.

I ask blondie if she had encountered any problems and it seems she didn't. I felt that she was telling a half-lie but it seems she wasn't physically hurt like the last time. I decided to drop the topic, I do hope that those brainless girls don't hurt her again or there will be hell to pay.

After the whole practice was over I was finally able to go home. I didn't know why Bixlow, Ever and the idiot's friends who weren't performing were here but I didn't care at this point. But before I could even leave the school building Bixlow suddenly appeared right in front of me with two tickets.

"Hey Laxus I want to give you these two movie tickets to you."

I arched my brow, "And why would you want me to have them?"

He just shoved them into my hands and just ran off in a breakneck speed. "Bixlow! What the hell is that for?!"

"Just keep it for now, we have a group meeting with Natsu and the others for a movie tomorrow! Wait outside of the theatres at 10!"

…I have no words but major irritation coursing through my veins. I just can't seem to understand that crazy-headed senior of mine. Maybe it was because it is a _Saturday_?! Nothing makes sense anymore!

Just when I got back home from school, the first thing I saw was an overly enthusiastic old man jumping up and down like a school girl. It's just too late to see this side of him, I just want to head to bed and sleep.

"Gramps what the hell are you doing?"

He had the same look back in his office, oh great he's going to start doing_ that_ again. I groan and loath about what is going to happen. I just sat on the couch in our living room with my hand being supported by my arm on the armrest.

"What do you want to ask?"

Gramps light up with a creepy grin on his face, "Is something going on between you and _Miss Heartifilia_ Laxus~?"

Oh god he just had to use that sickeningly sweet voice! Please put me out of my misery right now!

"Nothing's going on old man."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Laxus. You can't fool me, you never act like that to anyone before! Especially to a _girl_, is she going to be the one to give me grandchildren?!"

I felt my whole body twitched and I animatedly fell to the floor. What the hell is going through that crazy old man's mind?! And _GRANDCHILDREN_?! What the hell is wrong with him?!

"Ah Laxus your face is turning red~. Is she going to be a new addition to our family~?"

Oh wipe that stupid smirk off your face old man! He doesn't need to tell me when my face is turning red, I can already feel the hotness climbing to its peak. I started having strange imagination with blondie and children running around. How she still look amazing and our children would be adorable… The fuck stop thinking about it!

I could hear him snickering manically and I tried to glare at him intensely. "Old man…"

He wipe his tears out of his eyes but he was still laughing, "That was priceless, you were thinking about her with children weren't you? You are too predictable Laxus my boy!"

I growled at him, oh how much I want to punch him in the face right now. Forget about being respectable to the elders if they don't even act their own age! He finally stop laughing as I went back to my seat, he was looking at me seriously now.

"What kind of relationship are you really having with Lucy Laxus?"

I just sigh tiredly while rubbing my temples, "We have no relationship gramps. For now we are just friends."

He arched his brow, "Really now? From the looks of it back in the office it seems more than that."

"I wish it was more than that…" I mumbled quietly but it seems he picked that up. Then I realise why did I actually say that, maybe I do want to have a relationship with her?

"Well if you want something more out of it then why don't you tell her? Or are you afraid that she won't have the same feelings as you do?"

Well he actually made an accurate point there, "Maybe but I never thought about something like that too much."

"Did you just started liking her Laxus?"

"Yeah…"

I heard him sigh, "Well I guess it isn't a surprise. She is your first love am I right?"

I just nodded and looked away, it's embarrassing but I never look at any other girls like I do to Lucy. She's just so…unique. Sure there are many girls who are different but Lucy, she seems to spark something in my heart.

"I guess it can't be helped. Spend some time with her, get to know her better and maybe you'll feel something more. Maybe she'll also start feeling something for you."

* * *

There's a lot more to go so do look forward to them! I tried my best to imagine how Makarov is going to act when he starts interrogating Laxus and this is how I imagine him to be. I also made him realise his feelings sooner so that it may clear up some of the earlier plot holes or missing links.

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next POV/chapter!

**Announcement:** Over 100 reviews?! OMG I would've never thought that this story will actually hit over a 100 reviews! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed, I love you all so much! *gives virtual hugs* ღ


	19. Laxus POV 3

Hi everyone and here is the third POV! I'm so sorry for the late update, the deadline's coming and I don't think I could make any new chapters until I'm finally done with my Report. I also had a last minute Presentation to do so more extra work, _oh joy…_ *cries in a corner*

To make it up for the long update, here is a super long POV chapter! Hope you guys enjoy reading this, if you don't I'll just go and cry in my little corner. Oh wait, I'm already doing that.

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ **POV** **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Glad you like their conversation, I worked really hard to make it convincing. xD

1fairytaillover: Yay! *hugs* :D

ray: Thanks. :)

IceMaize: Yay I'm happy you like the POV. :D

Sase-chan: Aww thank you, I don't think I deserve that praise but thank you! :)

citygurl1515: I'm happy you like the plot and the story. :)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ok I feel like an idiot now, I arrived 20 minutes earlier than I would've usually come. But I needed some time to think for myself and being at home with gramps talking about _my_ future isn't peaceful. Even as I listen to my IPod, my mind is still thinking about Lucy.

'_Spend some time with her, get to know her better and maybe you'll feel something more. Maybe she'll also start feeling something for you.'_

It's been ringing in my head since last night and I couldn't get a wink of sleep. I'll feel something more? What does he mean by that? Were my feelings for her just a crush that will fade away? Just thinking about it made my heart clenched with uneasiness. I closed my eyes trying to empty my thoughts but _she_ invaded my mind. Her smile, her soft skin, her beautiful brown eyes…

A soft sound of footsteps slowly could be heard, I open and saw the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. I almost couldn't look away, she looks extremely gorgeous in that outfit.

We waited for over ten minutes and it seems that Lucy had a scowl on her face and was seething with anger. I felt my phone vibrated and took a quick peek on my caller ID. I pressed the answer button.

"Bixlow, why aren't you guys here yet?"

"Heh, sorry Laxus but it seems like we already had something planned and couldn't make it!"

I was now glaring at the phone with irritation. Since when did they keep something from him if they were busy?

"So all of you guys are 'busy'?"

"Yup~!"

Ok this is getting really suspicious and I'm getting to the bottom of this stupid lies.

"Quit lying Bixlow, tell me why are there only me and Lucy here."

I could hear several mumbles of familiar voices. Instantly I knew what they were planning! The other groups aren't here, me and Lucy being _alone_.

"Bixlow…" I spoke darkly on the phone.

"Hehe well… It was a last minute thing…"

I was losing my cool, my voice was slowly grew louder. The sound of my voice soon sounded harsh.

"Stop your damn lying! So those two tickets you gave me were all planned out?! All of you were in this isn't it?!"

I could again hear murmurs and voices on the other line. Bixlow came back to talk to me on the phone again.

"Well don't you want to be alone with a beautiful lady by your side? We saw you how you look at her when you thought that no one's looking during lunch break."

My face was slowly turning red but it wasn't because I was embarrassed, it was because I wanted to strangle that moronic senior of mine!

"Every time we see you making googly eyes at her it's just so _adorable_!"

I heard him making kissing noises and cackling. My patience soon snapped and I couldn't control my temper any longer.

"Bixlow! When I see the three of you tomorrow you're all going to fucking pay for it!"

I cursed and raged, I couldn't believe them sometimes! Can't they just mind their own fucking business! As I was glaring at anything and anyone, I didn't realise that I was glaring at Lucy and she looked terrified of me.

Seeing her taking a step back away made me feel insecure. In my heart, I wanted to keep her close to me. I wanted to see her smile, I don't want to see her distancing herself away from me. I calm myself as I rubbed my temples, seeing her looking less afraid made me feel a sense to relief.

Looks like she was also tricked into their schemes as well. The tickets were still in my pocket, I guess spending some time with her isn't so bad. After all gramps said I should spend time with her. My heart thumped faster, it feels like I'm having a date with her. I shove that idea back in my mind and told her that we'll be watching the movies together.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

After watching the movie we didn't know what we'll be doing afterwards. For some strange reason I didn't want to leave her side just yet. I wanted to spend more time with her. Was this the effect of my feelings for her?

I don't know if I should laugh at her stupidity or just give a sarcastic remark when I asked her to hang out with me. But she still is cute though, heck everything I think about her is adorable! Maybe this was probably her way of saying she doesn't want to hang out with me? I felt something stabbed my heart but I didn't show any emotions on my face.

As I walked away I heard something that actually made my heart skipped a beat.

"I would love to!"

Even as I teased her, my whole heart was filled with happiness and satisfaction. Being with her just makes me want to always stay by her side.

As I followed her to the mall and walked around the place, it didn't seem there was anything to look at. When I turn to the side, I found Lucy wasn't walking by my side anymore. I looked around and saw her heading towards an accessory shop. From what I heard from Ever, this was quite famous among the other girls.

I guess I wasn't shock that she likes those kinds of things like most girls do, but it still caught me by surprise. The hairband and bracelet she was holding looks nice, it matches her style. I had a sudden urge to buy that set she was holding onto so I just grabbed them, ignoring her the whole time and bought the item.

As I passed her the bag, I again spoke out loud without realising that I did.

'_At least I know her taste.'_

She has been looking at me suspiciously but I stuck to my blank façade and it seems to have worked. Strangely I saw her stopping in the middle of the walkway and just randomly looking around the place. What was she doing?

"Oi what are you doing standing there?"

As she walks towards me, I coincidentally saw a vase from the second floor rocking back and forth unsteadily. It looked like it was ready to fall off and it was just right where Lucy was standing!

"Lucy! Look out!"

I pushed her away and heard crashes from behind. I felt a small shard piece flew across my back and it hurts like hell. But I was more worried about Lucy so I ignored the pain. As I was hovering on top of her, there was no scratch or blood on her which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I looked up were the vase was and I saw a bunch of girls up there scowling at each other. One of them saw me and quickly told the others to hide and I saw them ran away. Some of the girls I recognised were my sickening fangirls that always never leave me alone.

Right now I was fuming with rage. Did they really think that no one saw what happen?! Why would they want to hurt her, and using the vase to hurt her?! Do they not care if she was severely injured?!

There was a tug on my sleeve and Lucy was staring at me with that comforting smile of hers. Anger soon dissolved but I quickly took her back home. I told her I was leaving when we reached her place but she told me that I needed to treat the injury of my back that I've totally forgotten about. So she pulled me in and forced me into her room.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Take off my shirt you say? You're so eager to see my body _Lucy_?"

Oh her face turn such a bright shade of red, it's just so hard not to laugh at her. Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, you are in such a denial right now it just makes you look so cute. Her flustered face and her stuttering is such a cute combination. It just makes me want to hug her tightly, and now I know that I'm going crazy.

As I took off my shirt, it was the best thing I've ever saw on her face. Her face was literally redder than anything else. She looked like she was about to faint, though I wouldn't be surprised. I've been working out a lot and my body was bulging with muscles. I also gain six packs which made a lot of the fangirls secretly taking pictures of me thinking I didn't know they were behind the lockers.

Lucy suddenly tripped herself and I had to hold her steady, how did she fall while standing I'll never know. I couldn't stand not teasing her again so I move my face closer to her ear and whispered seductively.

"What's wrong blondie? Can't stand all of a sudden?"

I'll never get bored of watching that flustered face of hers. As she balanced herself, she asked me to turn around and I just obeyed her. I don't know if the injury was bad but I could feel the pain slowly ebbing on my back again.

As her maid came in and pass her the first aid kit, Lucy started applying something on my back. I could feel her soft fingers touching my back and making goosebumps appearing on my arms. She rubbed my back a little too roughly making my back stings painfully.

"You could've done it more gently blondie!"

"Sorry."

Once I was finally patched up, I wore my shirt back on. I heard her saying thanks to me and it made me confuse. But after hearing that I saved her, I was glad that I did. If something were to happen to her…I wouldn't know what I'd do… Will I be able to live without her, I've been quite attached to her since she transferred to school.

We continued staring at each other, having to totally forget that her maid was still in her room. I turned away from both of them so they wouldn't see the blush on my cheeks. I wasn't listening to anything they were saying and I just pretended to look outside of the window. I suddenly saw the pink haired maid stood in front of me and bowed down to me.

As I looked at Lucy, she mouthed saying that she's like that. So I just said it was nothing. She made me feel embarrass and I just turn my head away from her. The one thing I heard from their conversation was the word _boyfriend_. Chills ran down my spine and something in my heart started fluttering. Fantasies of me and Lucy holding hands, cuddling together and kissing each other…

"H-hey Laxus… Do you want to join us for dinner? It is getting late…"

I almost missed hearing that but I still didn't look back at her.

"Sure, I'll call my old man."

I dialled my gramps phone, after a few seconds later he picked it up.

"Laxus! You had me worried sick, it's late! Where are you?"

"Gramps I'm at Lucy's room and-"

"WHAT?! You're in her room?! Did you do to her, you didn't do anything did you?!"

I growled at him, "Old man don't be stupid, I'm not that type of person! Something happen in the mall and I got myself hurt and she just wanted to bandaged me up that's all. She wants me to stay for dinner to so no big deal. I'll be back after dinner."

I heard a sigh from the other transceiver. "How did you get yourself hurt Laxus?"

"Some stupid person dropped a vase and it almost hurt Lucy so I pushed her out of the way to keep her safe." A half lie there but I didn't want gramps to know just yet.

"Aren't your other friends with you?"

I rolled my eyes with irritation. "They plotted to make me and Lucy alone in the movie theatres and we were window shopping at the mall together."

"And did you have a fun time?"

I could feel his creepy grin through the phone and just shuddered. "I'll tell you some other time gramps."

He pouts through the phone, "Alright spoil sport. I'll see you when you get back home and tell me the juicy details with you spending time with Lucy. Bye!"

…he can act like a teenage girl some times that it scares me. Do all grandparents act that way?! Sheesh he's like the odd ball in the family.

As soon as I followed Lucy down stairs both her parents were shock to see me. Her father was giving me the death glare, if looks could kill I would've died right now. Instantly knew why he was glaring at me with such intensity but I just kept my mouth shut and let Lucy blabber away trying to convince her parents. Good thing her maid was on her side, otherwise I'll be the one that their having for dinner.

Lucy's mother was talking and asking questions about myself so I just talk to her politely. In the corner of my eye I could see her rolling her eyes. Hey I'm trying to be nice to her family, and since her father looks like he's going to kill me I better make a good impression. The food was literally mouth-wateringly delicious! I can't believe she eats like this every day, I wish the school cafeteria's food was like that.

As I excused myself to leave, Lucy followed me out of her house. I still think this house is ridiculously too fancy to be even build here. I thanked her for the awesome dinner and I was jealous of her in a teasing way. And of course she complains about my sudden change of attitude towards her parents but I had a very good reason for that!

As stopped laughing, I could help myself to look eye to eye at her alluring brown eyes. I felt a spark the longer we look at each other. Something was caught in my throat and I gulp it down. My heart was drumming loudly in my ears, was it me or did she look more breath-taking than before?

I couldn't help myself but to inch my face closer to her. Slowly but surely I could feel her radiating warmth on her face. She closed her eyes shut but it didn't stop me from going closer. I went to the side and gave a peck on her cheek.

Her eyes open rapidly, I could hear her sucking her breathe and stared at me. Her cheeks were extremely soft on my lips. I didn't want to part her smooth skin so I stayed a little longer than it should've been. I reluctantly took a step back and saw her red face one last time before I departed.

That was probably one of the best moments of my life.

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

"So how was your date Laxus?"

I was snarling at Bixlow as I heard the other two were holding in their laughter. But alas Ever just couldn't and started laughing like a crazy woman. We were walking across the hallway since we still needed to bring these stupid supplies to the field.

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Aww come on Laxus, I saw you how you were looking at Lucy when she got there. You were drooling all over her. Kehehe- OW!"

I gripped his right wrist and twisted it, adding excruciating force into it making him groan in pain. Bixlow is shouting at me to let go but I rather see him suffer, it's much more enjoyable for me and payback for yesterday's unplanned date.

"Why don't you tell your feelings for her?"

I whipped around to Freed giving his all mighty adoration stare that always creeps me out. I felt my right brow twitched as Ever soon spoke up after she finally stops laughing.

"Come on just go tell the girl how much you feel. It would be better than just staring at her and thinking that you're a creeper or something."

"I'm/He's not a creeper!"

Ok it's just so weird that Freed and I say the same thing sometimes. Ever folded her arms and sighs in disappointment as she shakes her head back and forth, it was like she was implying that I was the one that did something wrong.

"Just tell her Laxus, I can see how Lucy looks at you sometimes and she does like you even if she doesn't know her feelings for you yet. I know when a girl is in love and I can tell she loves _you_."

'But what if she doesn't', was the question that popped up in my head but Ever seems to know what I was thinking. Maybe I was getting predictable?

"She won't trust me, Lucy isn't the type of person who would stay away from you once she found out that you like her. Besides you would've known her well enough she wouldn't just avoid you like a plague."

I guess she was right, I shouldn't have doubted Lucy like that.

"Now the conversation is over, can you let go of my wrist now! It's hurting like a bitch!"

I was hiding behind one of the pillars in the hallway as I saw those fangirl groupies pinning Lucy to the wall. I couldn't hear clearly but I could figure out what that bitch was going to do. My fingers clenched up tightly as I watched her slowly lifting her arms. As I stepped away from the pillar and was about to shout at them, I suddenly couldn't make a sound. That one sentence that Ultear said made my blood run cold.

"_One slap and your face will be ruined, you'll be a disfigured girl that even Laxus-sama will stay away from you for good."_

* * *

Alright it's finally done! This was a tough one to complete since there was a lot of stuff to write about. It took me 3 days to complete it since it took me longer to write (with no spare time in my hands) and I had writer's block! Curse you stupid blockage!

Anyways if I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next POV/chapter!


	20. Love Obstacles

Hey again and here is the new chapter! Sorry for the long wait, the inspiration I had before kind of…disappeared after concentrating on my project. Good news, I'm finally done and I'll be free to make chapters for you guys again!

Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

1fairytaillover: Hehe who knows. xD

Sase-chan: I know, Laxus can be cute at times. :3

XxShyxX: She does, she just doesn't know it yet. :D

rockifi: Mmhmm he does, he's a sweetheart. :3

* * *

**Chapter 16: Love Obstacles**

It was the 10th day of the Hanami Festival and the preparations seems to have lessened a bit. Some students were allowed to take longer breaks while others decided to help with their Student Council friends for the rest of the decorations. The last two places that were still needed to be decorated were the school hall and the field.

Lucy decided to help out in the hall with the decorations by her own free will without the teacher asking her to. This surprised the other girls except for Erza. The crimson haired female knew that Laxus was going to be left in-charge to take care of the halls today which made the assumption that she was only there to help to see more of him. This made the blond's face heating up instantly as she makes excuses that they needed more helpers there while the other girls teased her.

Both of the teens were now heading to the halls. Erza, with a wide grin on her face, walked along side with Lucy who still looked extremely red. Lucy couldn't take it anymore and pouted to her childishly.

"Erzaaaa! Please stop making that face at meeee!"

Erza chuckled and folded her arms, her grin still in place.

"But it's just so cute not to think about it Lucy. I mean you wouldn't voluntarily help out unless someone ask you to. And the only reason I can think of is that you wanted to help was to see Laxus."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"T-that's not it ok! I-I just had a feeling that they might ask me since I am a 'helper' from the start. S-So I might as well start heading there before anybody else waste their time searching for me instead."

Erza just shook her head and sighs to herself, thinking of her stubbornness and denial.

"Whatever you say Lucy…"

After entering the hall they split up since Erza was already assigned to help with the props in the backstage leaving Lucy to searching for something to do. She's been standing there for a good minute until she felt a large hand on her right shoulder. It startled her slightly as she turns her head back seeing Laxus was standing behind her with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you standing here blondie? Do you need something?"

Her face starts to feel hot and her heart pounding wildly. Since when did she feel so nervous around the blond male? She felt panicky all of a sudden and started spewing out incoherent words that Laxus managed to catch some of it.

"I-I was sent- help- decorations- hall-…"

As she continued to talk randomly he saw how his face changed to an amused one making her face feel hotter. He started laughing at her, making the female blond want a sudden black hole on the floor to appear and suck her up. She was so embarrassed, why was she so worried about what Laxus think of her?

He finally stops his laughter and pats her head lightly. In her mind, his voice sounded as smooth as silk when he talks to her, making her blush redder.

"Alright blondie, I think you can help me with the decorations. I was actually looking for you to help me out."

She sucked in her breath as her heart stopped beating. 'D-did he say he was looking for m-me? W-why…?' She couldn't think and had forgotten to breathe until Laxus shook her back to the real world.

"Hey you ok? If you aren't feeling well I can ask for someone else to help me."

His worried expression made him look cute, she suddenly shook her head as she started thinking of a very sexy blond that is standing in front of her.

"Y-yeah I'm f-fine. J-just tell me where y-you need me to h-help."

His brow lifted slightly, it confused him but he led her to the sideof the wall where it was still plain. He told her to hang the banner while he held onto the ladder to support her just in case she wouldn't fall. She started climbing up slowly as the creaking sound of the steps gets louder it made her feel afraid but since she knew Laxus will protect, her she feels at ease.

Once she reached the top, she was still a little short but she tip-toed a little taller so she managed to hook the banner on the wall. The same process was done with the other side. However the ladder made a sudden jerk, making her lose her footing and gravity made her fall backwards. She started screaming and shut her eyes, waiting for the unbearable pain to hit her. A few seconds past and she didn't feel anything, slowly she peeked open her left eye and both eyes were widened with shock and embarrassment.

She was in Laxus's arms, carrying her by both of her legs on one arm and the other arm on her back. His eyes shone with worry and fright as he saw her falling. With his fast steps and quick thinking he saved her yet again. She was shock of that fall and it wasn't that she isn't grateful that Laxus had save her. It's just that the way he was holding her made the whole crowd of students in the hall started talking rather loudly about it, making her extremely flustered. Sure she had heard their gasping cry as she was falling but now the situation was making her uncomfortable.

He continued to look at her, totally void of his surroundings and voices of the others. Her inner self was extremely delighted that she's getting this much attention from him but she buried that feelings back into her heart. She tugs onto his sleeve and made a sound from her throat.

"Erm L-Laxus…y-you can put me down now…"

His gaze never left his view on her, his hold on her tightens slightly in his arms and a cunning smirk appeared on his charming face.

"And what if I don't want to?"

This made her feel a rush of heat to her face and ears.

"A-and why not?!"

"I like it this way…"

This causes many loud whispers and gasps. The noise level in the hall started increasing and some girls started squealing for some strange reason. Lucy started picking up some of the gossips from some of the nearby students, her face turning from pink to crimson red.

"Oh my god! Look at the way Laxus is carrying her! Kyaa!"

"Were they already a couple? If they aren't they better be now!"

"Man, I would've want to be in Laxus's place right now I mean just look at the way he's holding her!"

"Are they going to kiss, are they going to?!"

"Quit pushing! I want to see the love action as well!"

Oh this is just so embarrassing to the blond that she has to cover her red face with her hands. Her voice was muffled but it was still audible for Laxus to hear.

"Laxus please put me down now! Did you even hear what they are talking about?!"

She only heard a chuckle but his grip on her never loosened. His voice sounded so seductive and so alluring that it made Lucy thinks of many inappropriate thoughts of him.

"Yeah I heard, should we allow the audience watch our kiss that they want to see?"

As she gasps, she uncovered her face with wide eyes and her flustered redness shown to everyone. The students didn't hear what Laxus had said but that face Lucy showed making them misunderstand that he was talking perverted stuff to her. Causing a worse uproar of events while all Laxus did was smirk at her, his eye was half-lidded and looked hazy with an emotion that Lucy never seen in his eyes. The crowd suddenly grew quiet with tension as they saw both blonds inching closer.

It wasn't long until they heard a loud commanding voice echoed in the quiet hall.

"Why are the lot of you just standing there?! You have a job needed to be done! Do you all need punishment to get you to work?"

The students ran back to their stations, avoiding the ferocious gaze of the vice president. Laxus finally puts a very red face Lucy down. Erza marched towards them with a skeptical look on her face.

"Did something happen while I was in the back stage?"

Laxus sighs and shook his head. Lucy stares at the floor, feeling a pang of disappointment for some reason. Erza just nodded and head back leaving the two alone. After she's out of their range the other students groan with dismay knowing that they were about to see something spectacular.

What felt like hours after her soon-to-be-kiss they were almost done with the hall, looking more decent for the Hanami Festival. Laxus decided to head to the train station with Lucy since school was already over and they were going to the same station. A comfortable peaceful silence as they headed to the station.

Lucy was quite confused with the incident earlier and asked Laxus with a questionable glance.

"Laxus, earlier today why did the ladder suddenly jerked like that? Weren't you holding onto it?"

She saw him flinched turning his face away and rubs the back of his neck. If she looks closer she'll be able to see a tiny tint of pink on his cheeks. She heard him mumbling as she tries to get closer to him to hear his reason.

"I was holding onto it… But you moved showing… What I mean to say is that…"

His murmurs had gotten softer making her unable to hear what he was talking about. She frowned, "Laxus can you please speak up, I can't hear you."

His face was brightening up into a shade of pink and suddenly spoke loudly, "Argh j-just… Never mind, forget it!"

He quickly rushed away from Lucy as she was taken off guard by his sudden retreat. She just huff out in annoyance and went back home without interference.

It was already 9pm at the Heartifilia mansion and Lucy was ready to get some beauty sleep until she heard her phone ringing on her study table. Lifted her brow with curiosity to see an unknown caller id, wasted no time she clicked on the answer button.

"Hello?"

The person took a few seconds before it answered, making her heart throb faster.

"Hey…it's me Laxus."

She was baffled, how did he know her number? Did someone give it to him? Her heart pounds harder as her hand started sweating from nervousness. Why was she even feeling this way? All thoughts gone when he heard his voice on the other line.

"I just want to say I'm sorry about today… I almost had gotten you hurt."

She smiled at the sincerity in his voice. "It's fine Laxus. Is there something you need or did you call only to apologize?"

Another few seconds past until he replied, "Yeah…and another thing I wanted to…ask. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm free." She was trying not to sound too jittery while talking to him. She remembered that tomorrow was a one day school break for the students to rest up since the festival is arriving.

"Good…well I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the amusement park with…_me_?"

She almost dropped her phone when she heard that. 'I-is he asking me on a d-date?'

"If you don't want to its fine…"

"N-no! I-I mean sure, it's not a problem! I-I would love to go with you!"

Why was she stuttering so much? It's not like she has never went out with someone, actually she never did but with Laxus? She had hung out with him the last time but that was an unexpected devious plot from their friends! Her mind was already in dreamland with a dream look-a-like Laxus, she almost drooled at the thought of it until he snapped her back.

"A-alright…I'll see you at the station at 10am. See you there."

She heard a click and the lost connection of the tone. All she did was murmur a, _'See you there…'_.

* * *

A hot date with Laxus, woohoo! And a proper one to finally, Lucy needs some _real_ alone time with her man! xD

If I made any grammatical mistakes I apologize for those! I won't be updating weekly like I used to before since I still have to study for Graduation but I'll be faithful and continue writing them until I'm done with the story! Hope you guys like it and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	21. Hectic Morning

Hi everyone, I've finally updated the new chapter! I'm so sorry for not updating this story for _over_ 2 months, I literally didn't know what to write anymore and every time I try writing it doesn't seem that good to read.

So sorry that you guys had to wait so long!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

XxShyxX: Yup it is. ^_^

leoslady4ever: Erza has horrible timing but they will kiss…sooner or later. xD

1fairytaillover: Oh yeah, Laxus will look so sexy wearing that outfit. *drools* xD

LucyEucliffe-I-LUV-U: Yes he did! :D

MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: Laxus has finally grown up and asked her out! :)

Happy Reader: Whoo I'm glad you enjoy reading this story. Your review really made me made my day a happy one. :D

Sase-chan: Whoa girl that is one awesome review! Love it! xD

Emz: I'll update the best I can! ^_^

TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx: You must really like that chapter. xD

JAnimeHaki: I'm glad you like it! :)

Lamia Scale: Hehe, you just gotta wait and see. :)

CakeLove: Sorry for the wait! :(

Bellala99: Well sadly after this chapter I'll be disappearing for a while as much as I want all of my fans to be happy. :(

lolli-dragon12: I'm glad you like my story, I'm happy to read that you like the fluff. :)

stormdragon16: *cough* I can't say anything… o_o

oteliex: I'm glad you love it. :)

strawhat1227: Who's Laura? o_o

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hectic Morning**

It was 8am in the morning and Lucy was practically going through a mental breakdown. Clothes were thrown everywhere and her whole room was a mess. Everything was now a blur to the blond as she was franticly looking through her closet to find an outfit for their friendly get-together meeting today.

She didn't know why she was feeling so anxious, butterflies were fluttering in her stomach making her even more jittery. Last night she couldn't even sleep a wink, tossing and turning in her bed as her mind took over thinking about her imaginary date. No matter how many times she tried to close her eyes, she starts to see herself with Laxus kissing and holding each other intimidatingly.

Outfit after outfit flew out of her hands as she struggles to find something fitting and appealing. Why was she even this stress out over just to find the perfect outfit to match? This was never a problem when she was supposedly met with her 'friends' a few days ago, so why was today of all days being such a burden to her?

She was about to pull her hair and scream with frustration until she heard a knock from the door. Her mother walked in and she was dressed in her work clothes. Her mother glanced around the room to see it was in chaos. She turns to look at her daughter worriedly.

"Sweetie what has happen to your room? All of your clothes are scattered everywhere."

Lucy gave an embarrassed expression, "I'm sorry you have to see my room like this mom. I was just having problems trying to find an outfit for my date today."

She wanted to smack herself, why did she say _date_ instead of get-together meeting?! (A/N: It's still a date Lucy.) What was her mind thinking? Did she lose some of her brain cells while she was talking with Laxus last night?! Right now her mother was clapping her hands together rapidly while squealing and bouncing up and down like she had met her favourite idol.

"A date?! Lucy dear why have you not told me about it yesterday? I would've taken a day off and helped you pick out the perfect outfit for you! Now let your mother deal with your clothes and you young lady go and take a shower, and no buts!"

She pushes Lucy into her bathroom and closed the door. She sighs and hits her forehead on the door. 'Great, stupid mouth of mine…'

After several minutes pass she was out of the showers in her pink towels, one wrapped around her body and the other on her hair. She saw her mother has picked up all of her clothes that were on the floor and places them aside. There were three outfits on her bed that, meaning that her mother couldn't decide which one will look good on her. She even saw Virgo standing beside her and had her hand on her chin in a thinking pose. Virgo was probably the one that cleaned up the place.

The maid had spotted Lucy from the corner of her eye and bowed, "Princess you're finally out. Mistress Layla and I were deciding which outfit will look suitable for your date."

Lucy's face was flustered, "It's not a date, I misinterpreted it! What I meant was just a friendly get-together!"

"It's still a date dear/princess." Both of them spoke at the same time.

Both of them turn back to looking at the clothes, "Sweetie which one do you think suits best on you? Maybe this elegant red dress would look fitting for a formal dinner instead of a casual one."

"I agree Mistress Layla it's too formal. This shirt goes with this jeans would look more casual."

They again look at her and spoke at the same time, "Lucy/Princess where is your date today?"

She was caught in a minor trance just looking at both her mother and her maid. Her mind had already stopped working and words were slipping out of her mouth.

"The amusement park…"

Virgo was already taking the outfit along with her undergarments and pushed her inside the bathroom again along with herself. When finally Lucy snapped back to the present she screamed at Virgo that she could change herself as her maid was already taking off her towel that was wrapped on her body.

Another agonizing minutes pass and they were finally out, Lucy looked exhausted and red as Virgo managed to actually change her fully. She was wearing a checked black and white three-quarter length sleeve shirt with ruffles around the collar. Baby blue skinny jeans showed her slender legs and a black belt to match.

She saw her mother was already preparing her makeup on the table. She was looking extremely excited when she saw how cute her daughter looks. She pulled her daughter to the chair and she was working on her makeup magic on her. Virgo went to call Cancer, their personal hair stylist and worked on her hair. (A/N: Sorry people you only get to see the crab stylist once!) Once they were done, she looks fantastic. There was like a glowing aura radiating out from her. Her mother sniffed while the maid clapped her hands, looking proud that she was going on her _first_ ever date looking extravagant.

A blush crawled on her face, looking at the time was already 9am. She heard a mother gasp and she rushes out of the room.

"I better get going, Lucy go eat your breakfast and Virgo please drive Lucy to her destination. I don't want her to be late on her very first date!"

Lucy groans as Virgo took hold on her wrist and pulls her down to the dining room. Once she ate she was again dragged off. After many difficulties trying to get the pink haired maid to listen to her, she was finally escaped her grasp and ran to the train station where he had told her to meet.

Once she reached the station, she saw Laxus was leaning on one of the pillars outside of the station wearing his iPod. From the distance she could see his eyes were closed and his arms were folded, that image made him look…_charming_.

'Ok Lucy what is happening to you?! First Evergreen's words had invaded my mind with me in _love_ with him, and now my head is thinking things like that to that pervert?!' She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

She saw Laxus was staring at her curiously, probably wondering what she was doing shaking her head in public weirdly. She felt a blush slowly crept to her cheeks but tried to banish it away. She gave a sheepish smile.

"H-hi Laxus…" (A/N: Imagine how Fluttershy in MLP says it, it's just so cute!)

'Oh god Lucy why do you sound so nervous all of a sudden? He's just a friend, don't think of anything unnecessary!'

He quirked his eyebrow, "Something caught your tongue blondie?"

She felt a rushing heat on her face knowing very well that she was blushing. 'Gah look what you did now? He's already feeling suspicious of you!'

"N-no! I-I was j-just tired that's all! I-I had to r-run here to get away f-from Virgo, she w-was trying t-to make me wear f-formal clothes…"

That was only a half lie but she hoped that Laxus took it. From the looks of his face, it didn't seem to work. His right eye was lit with amusement and a grin grew on his face.

"Heh really? I know you're lying blondie but I'll just let it slide. Let's go before the place starts getting crowded, I don't want to line up under the Sun with lots of damn sweaty people around me."

She breaths out a sigh of relief and followed him inside the station to take a train to the amusement park. After half an hour passes they were finally close to the amusement park. There was a line of people waiting outside since what she had heard from Laxus they were opening at 10am. It wasn't unreasonably long so they didn't complain. Once they were inside, the place was quite pack with families and children scattered around.

Lucy was now like a little girl, turning around to see the sights and sounds of the place. Candy floss machines, mini restaurants, game attractions, roller coasters and many more. She felt like bouncing from excitement as she can see people having so much fun.

Strangely Lucy felt stares penetrating through her, she looks around and saw some of the people were actually staring at Laxus. Most probably they were staring at his left eye, the bandage covered a quarter of the left side of his face. They were probably thinking that he was caught in a gang fight or something along that train of thought. Laxus seems to be unnerved by it or was just ignoring the crowd.

"So what do you want to ride first?"

She looks at him, "You aren't going to pick?"

He just shrugs his shoulder, "You can pick, I don't mind."

She places her hand on her chin and went into her thinking mode. She hasn't told Laxus that it was her first time in the amusement park. Sure she had _seen_ them on advertisements but never went there. She was busy with school and studies to make both of her parents proud of her. She was slightly contented with her life at home and since she didn't have any friends at that time, she didn't bother about it too much.

This was finally her chance to have fun, to do things that she wanted to do for a change. Laxus had allowed her the liberty to choose what she wanted to ride. She looks at each of the different rides and she didn't know which she wanted to try out first. It wasn't until she heard numerous screams from the right, she turns and her face lit up with excitement.

"Let's ride on the roller coaster!"

* * *

I wish I could've done better in this chapter since I didn't get back to writing this for so long. I'm sure all of you were anticipating something better than this… Both of my creativity and motivation has died so it's kind of obvious I won't be updating anymore…

**Important note: **My next author's notes will explain what happen to me disappearing and why I haven't been updating anything at all.


	22. Author's Note

**To my readers,**

Hey everyone, as you have notice I've been gone for over 2 months and I feel extremely bad for leaving my stories untouched. I know I should've explained this earlier but I didn't have the guts to tell you guys knowing that all of you will be so disappointed in me.

Now I'm going to face my fears and tell you guys that I won't be updating any of my stories anymore. I've been dreading for this day to happen that one day I would actually lose my motivation and not ever update a story.

**Yes** I have lost all motivation and creativity to continue writing any of them. All of them will be on **hiatus** until further notice.

And **no**, I'm not leaving Fanfiction or discontinuing my stories because I will get back to them in the future. I never like doing things half way and give up because of my OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder) I feel extremely frustrated not being able to finish them. But because of that all of my work I've done earlier has been a bunch of unmotivational/emotionless chapters which I'm sure that none of you will enjoy reading it.

Once my motivation and creativity comes back to me I will get back to writing my stories. I won't be gone forever, I'll still be wondering around and hope to find something that will jump start my motivation again.

One last final thing I would like to say, thank you for all of you readers who had reviewed, favourite and followed my stories (and to those future readers as well). I wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you.

My name is oxCuteKataraox, I'll be seeing you guys later!


	23. Laxus POV 4

Hey everyone I'm back! Well…, not really permanently. I'm only back because I was bored and had nothing to do on a Friday. I know I still had stories to write and I haven't forgotten any of it! So I decided to write again and it seems some of my motivation and creativity had come back! I missed you guys so much and I miss reading all of the reviews you guys wrote to me! So here I am with the new chapter!

Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Pairing:** Laxus x Lucy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is own by Mashima Hiro.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Review Corner** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To XxShyxX, Bellala99, leoslady4ever, oteliex, Noelle Strife and Jane Schollwaler, thank you for your understanding and patience! To everyone who followed, thank you for waiting patiently!

To Nicole and Jane Schollwaler, I'm glad you like the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I didn't know what was going on with the surroundings, all I felt was excruciating pain on my face. The burning sensation was horrible; I want the pain to go away, make it stop! I clutched my face and clenched my hands. I groan, the world around me was only filled with pain and my mind slowly blanked out.

I couldn't remember what was going on but someone dragged me and I heard banging noises. My head felt like it was banging and I couldn't think straight. Soon I the sound of banging stopped and I heard a voice calling out to go in.

Someone guided me towards the bed and I felt someone trying to pull my hand away from my injured face. I hissed at them but I soon slowly pull my hand away. I could feel blood rolling down my face. I soon felt a hand on my right cheek and I instinctively grab it. I suddenly felt scared and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Laxus you have to let go. I'm here to help you."

W-was that Porlyusica sensei?

"Laxus please let her treat you. You'll get better so please…"

L-Lucy? I let her hand go and I couldn't remember anything else. I soon felt the pain shooting up my right eye as I felt something touching it. I winced but clenched onto the sheets on the bed, I was panting heavily and restraining myself. I could feel a soft hand on my hand comforting me, was that Lucy's?

Even after Porlyusica sensei was done patching me up, I still didn't want to open my left eye. I was worried that the pain will flow along to my undamaged eye. My heart was pounding but my breathing slowly return to normal.

I soon heard a click, they probably left for me to rest. If the old medic did tell me to sleep I didn't seem to hear her. I pulled my whole body and I was lying down on the bed. It wasn't even a minute until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. My head was pounding and I just want the shaking to stop. I just want to take a break after all that adrenaline!

"I'm alive and stop shaking me, I just want to rest."

I slowly open my eye hoping that there wouldn't be any pain. There wasn't any but the light was irritating me. I saw Lucy standing in front of me, I could see her eyes were filled with emotions clashing into one making her extremely jumpy and skittish.

She basically told me how stupid I was for jumping in and taking the hit instead of her. She even told me how scared she was. Her voice was slowly trembling and voicing her feelings louder.

I couldn't take hearing her say that anymore, I just instantly sat upright and grab her wrist without turning away from her face. The feelings bottling inside of me couldn't hold and I just blurted out to her.

She was scared for me? I was scared for her! She almost got herself hurt the way I am now! She could have gotten it worse if I hadn't jumped in! I didn't know how tightly I was holding but I was trembling on the inside. I couldn't stand to think if I hadn't come and coincidentally saw them there, who would save her?!

I soon felt her hand squeezing mine. She smiled at me.

"…sorry and thanks."

I didn't know what was happening to me, every inch of my body moved on its own. My hand was now holding onto hers, gently rubbing her smooth skin. Her face looks beautiful when she smiles. My heart beats faster as my face slowly moves closer to hers.

_BANG!_

I'm going to kill gramps! He just ruins a perfect moment I had with Lucy! One moment he was serious, the next he was crying like a baby! And he's now clinging onto me, damn it! How does an old man manage to have such tight grips? What's worse is that Lucy is laughing, either at me or not it's still embarrassing!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Oh come on_, we just walked out of the infirmary, hours later our friends found us and starts demanding answers about my face. Freed, Bixlow and Ever's crying reminded me of now gramps was a while ago and they didn't leave my side for a moment. Class wasn't that much better at all. They surrounded both me and Lucy and they are all throwing questions to us. All I could hear was constant noise and blabbering, both of us just want some personal space people! Couldn't they see how uncomfortable she is or how I was annoyed by it?!

At least the others got us out of the stuffy classroom but why did they take us to see Macao sensei I'll never know. He just freaking hugged me, _hugged_ me! His grip was just as bad the old man's and they were laughing at me. At least Lucy helped me this time round, some friends I have…

The next day of school is officially the worst day of school. Those three lunatics didn't leave me alone for one bit. I couldn't even have my own privacy in the toilet! The only thing I did was run away like a mad man and hide, hoping that those fools would lose track of me.

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

Right now I'm hiding in the gym away from _them_! At least gramps knew I needed my personal space and _he_ actually forced himself _not_ to jump onto me every few minutes when he sees my bandaged face! If he could understand, why can't my psychotic friends be like him?! I mean sure they care and worry about me but come on, who _cares_ so much as to get worried about my bandage coming off if I bend over to pick something on the freaking floor?!

I let out my breath, the stress is really getting to me, and I'm running out of places to hide…

"Ultear you need to pull yourself together! We need to find a way to take our revenge on Lucy!"

I frowned as my ears perked to hear that familiar voice. You've got to be kidding me, are they still at it again?

"She's right, we need our cunning vixen to destroy that blond bitch! Once she's out of the picture-"

That's it, I've had enough! I walked out of my hiding place; they turn to the direction where I was hiding. They seemed to have noticed me as they were gasping and they were looking at me with fear as I gave them my deadliest glare.

"I've had enough with your bullshit…"

The pink haired shorty was brave enough to speak up to me, "B-but L-Laxus-sama, we're only here to h-help you!"

I snorted, "Oh really now? You helping me was by getting Lucy hurt? How hilarious…"

"S-she's acting innocent! S-she isn't the n-nice girl y-you know...!"

"Oh…" My voice soon turns darker, more sinister with each word I spoke. "So…what kind of girl do you think she is then?"

Sweat could be seen as their face slowly turns paler. They glance at each other, not daring enough to speak up.

"She's a bitch!"

I turn to the person who spoke with my eyes narrowed. However it looks like the cat wearer didn't see the expression on my face and continued shouting at me.

"She's a bitch and a whore! She'll flirt with any male in this school! She'll walk over any guy she sees and will have them all laid even you! She even had Natsu and Gray in her sights!"

I felt my eye twitched, the boiling anger was about to burst out of my chest.

"That's why we want to take her down! It doesn't matter what it takes, we will hurt her further if necessary! Laxus-sama is ours and only ours alone! If he ever wishes for anything we would follow whatever you say!"

Soon she was panting hard, knowing that she kept all of her hidden feelings about Lucy inside. All I did was staring at her.

"Alright then, you say if I wish for anything… You would follow whatever I say, right?"

They all nodded their heads with a look of desperation in their eyes.

"Ok you want to know what I want…?"

I let out all of my anger at them.

"If you dare lay a finger on her again you will know I won't go easy on any of you!"

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

"…so I guess you heard it then?"

Perfect, Lucy is here and overheard the conversation. My life just got _way better_.

"Whatever happens don't look back in there."

Seeing her worried look, I gave a light squeeze to show that everything was fine.

"You better off not knowing what happen alright? Just forget you ever saw or heard anything."

I notice she took a look at my eye before agreeing with me. She's still worried, hmm…what can I do to make her feel better? Ah I know.

"Hmm, you seem very obedient today. I hope I didn't make too much of a bad impression on you. I rather like the girl who was fun to tease with."

"Yeah just so you can have your entertainment right?" She's laughing that's great, she looks prettier with her smile anyways.

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

"Will you guys get off, the three of you are heavy as hell!"

Argh they found me, do they always have to do this every single time? I am strong but this is ridiculous! I shoved them off like pestering insects that doesn't want to go away.

"Oh Lucy I didn't see you there! Oh we hadn't had a chance to thank you at all so thank you for saving Laxus!"

Ever went to hug Lucy with her strong grip. It seems Lucy wasn't expecting a hug since she looked surprised.

"Yeah we really wanted to thank you!"

"We are indebt to you! If you hadn't been there Laxus would've been a goner!"

I felt ticked off, why are the both of them hugging _my_ Lucy?! The only person that can hug her is me! Heck I haven't even had a chance to hug her yet! I yanked both Bixlow and Freed away from her and we started fighting.

"You guys aren't allowed to hug her do you hear me! Only I can do that!"

Both of them look at me sceptically.

"What! Why not? Natsu and Gray gave her hugs and you don't seem to complain about it one bit." Bixlow whined.

Freed agreed with him, "That's right. And if my memory serves me right, you didn't give her any hugs Laxus."

It felt like a lightning had strike my heart. Great now Bixlow is going to start teasing me about it. And right on queue Bixlow had that evil glint in his eyes and that smirk on his face.

"Oh that's right! You never _hug_ her have you? Did you know her skin is really soft? She looks really pretty up close and being so close to her breast is-"

"Shut the hell up Bixlow!"

"That's great! Hey Laxus, Lucy is going to listen to your practice with us!"

Wait what? Lucy's going to watch me practice? What is she planning to… Oh, oh Ever you're going to pay for this!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Oh this is priceless! Iron-butt made himself a fool in front of everyone! Ha, that made my day a lot better. Oh look, he even blush that is a plus!

Looks like Erza is going to show a thing or two to steelie…or maybe more. I rather not think about what she's going to do to him. I felt her grip on my arm when we heard screams coming from the outside. I held her closer to me and patted her head trying to comfort her. I didn't realise that the other guys were watching us, either that or my instincts were getting bad.

After our practice, the guys started teasing and making kissing noises over what happen earlier. I was pissed off and started bickering with them with whatever nonsense they were talking about.

"_LUCY!_"

We turn and saw her on the ground. What the hell just happen? We rushed forward and I quickly held her to my chest.

"What happen here?"

"We don't know, she just fainted!" Bisca panicked.

I groaned, "You guys must have done something to make her faint! She's not that weak to faint so easily!"

Ever scoffed at me, "We know alright, just quickly take her to the infirmary!"

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

"Lucy are you ok?"

Lucy was awake?

"You gave us a big scare you know, what happen?"

"You just suddenly fainted on us. Were you falling ill?"

I quickly pushed them aside as I saw her face turn paler and her eyes were slowly turning dilated.

"Will you guys just shut up! She just woke up, she doesn't need to hear any of this! She needs her space!"

Once they backed off, I held her hand and slow caress it. I was filled with so many emotions, worry about her health, happy that she's awake, scared to see if she'll faint again, glad that she is feeling fine.

"Hey…you feeling better?"

"Y-yeah…I'm ok…" Aww she's turning pink, how cute.

I heard snickering coming from behind me and I knew what they were thinking. I gave them the best glare I can but I could feel my face turning hot.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do? Especially you _Ever_."

"Whatever Laxus, we will be seeing you later anyways and will have that _talk_ again." Ever gave an evil smirk, I know that smirk anywhere. It's a smirk that said, I'm-going-to-tell-the-others-and-you'll-be-living- in-hell. "Come long girls, let's leave these two _couple_ alone."

Good news, they left the both of us in peace and alone. Bad news, once I get out of here I'm going to get the worst migraine I'll ever have.

"Erm Laxus, what does she mean by that…_talk_?"

"You rather not know."

"Why can't I?"

"Because you can't blondie."

"Meanie." Her pouts are so adorable it almost made me want to pinch her cheeks…_almost_.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

I've been so busy lately that I didn't get a chance to see Lucy anymore. The festival is around the corner and some people who decided to slack off a few days ago, were how scurrying to get the job done today! What a bunch of lazy asses!

I sigh to myself, my job will never be an easy one. Walking back and forth from the school's office to the halls, like I needed any more exercises. I was turning to the corner and I saw Erza and, Lucy? What's she doing here?

Not that I wasn't happy to see her, but didn't she have to deal with the classroom today? She didn't notice me so I place my hand on her right shoulder. I ignored her surprised look she gave me.

"Why are you standing here blondie? Do you need something?"

Her face suddenly turn red, was she sick? I was about to ask her until she started stuttering comedically. I couldn't help myself and started laughing, why does she have to be this adorable and funny at the same time?

"Alright blondie, I think you can help me with the decorations. I was actually looking for you to help me out."

Ok I lied but since she's here, might as well hang out with her a little while.

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

Oh god, why did Lucy had to wear _those_ kinds of lingerie?! What was she trying to do, gain the attention of every hormonal male in school?! Ok I know it wasn't an accident that I tried to look up at her skirt but the hell, why would she wear those in school! There should be a rule to say that she can't wear sexy lingerie!

I didn't mean to shake the ladder either, good thing I caught her but I wasn't expecting she likes to wear those…argh I can't think straight! Lucy what are you doing to me?!

After my mind was finally straightened out, I realise that I was holding her closer than I would've thought. Was she always this beautiful up close? Her eyes look stunning and her lips, it looks so soft. I wonder…

"Erm L-Laxus…y-you can put me down now…"

She snapped me out of my trance, I almost wanted to put her down but I had other plans in mind.

"And what if I don't want to?"

"A-and why not?!"

"I like it this way…"

Oh I've almost forgotten about the crowd around us, they are so noisy. 'Love action'? Oh there'll be some love action alright.

"Laxus please put me down now! Did you even hear what they are talking about?!"

I chuckled, she looks like a bright tomato right now. I couldn't help but give her my deepest seductive voice.

"Yeah I heard, should we allow the audience watch our kiss that they want to see?"

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

Damn it Erza! You just had to ruin my moment! I was this close! _This close_, to kissing her! Is someone out there trying to ruin my life?! (A/N: *cough* I don't know what you're talking about Laxus.)

After most of the preparations were done, Lucy and I walked towards the train station. It was a peaceful silence until Lucy asked the question which I was dreaded to answer.

"Laxus, earlier today why did the ladder suddenly jerked like that? Weren't you holding onto it?"

I could feel my face feeling hotter, I turned away trying to think of an excuse. Come on Laxus! Think of something!

"I was holding onto it… But you moved showing… What I mean to say is that…"

Oh god, am I really going to tell her the truth?! Why does my mind has to stop working now? There're so many other excuses you can think of but you are going to tell her the truth?! You're an idiot Laxus!

"Laxus can you please speak up, I can't hear you."

"Argh j-just… Never mind, forget it!"

I ran away. It's cowardly but I rather embarrass myself then telling her the damn truth!

**********ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ************ღ**

Come on Laxus, just use the damn phone and call her. What's the worse it could happen? I dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

My paranoia soon started to seep into my mind with unwanted thoughts. She could've rejected my idea. She would've laughed at me. She could tell the whole school and I'll be a big laughing stock. Ok if she doesn't answer I'll just-

"Hello?"

She picked up the phone! Laxus calm the hell down, she isn't that kind of girl and you know that. Be a man and ask her! Have some balls already!

"Hey…it's me Laxus."

Ok first parts done, now say the second part!

"I just want to say I'm sorry about today… I almost had gotten you hurt."

"It's fine Laxus. Is there something you need or did you call only to apologize?"

She answered and she doesn't sound angry, that's good to hear. I smiled but quickly shook my head from my daydream. I still need to ask her!

"Yeah…and another thing I wanted to…ask. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm free."

YES!

"Good…well I was wondering…if you wanted to go to the amusement park with…_me_?"

There was that few seconds of silence he dreaded. Was it a bad idea to have asked her? Am I going to get rejected? I knew this was a bad idea!

"If you don't want to its fine…"

"N-no! I-I mean sure, it's not a problem! I-I would love to go with you!"

This was Heaven, she actually said yes! Quickly seal the deal!

"A-alright…I'll see you at the station at 10am. See you there."

I sighed with relief and smiled with the biggest grin I've ever had. I am going out on a date with Lucy! This is the best idea I'd ever had!

* * *

Not bad for someone who hadn't written for over a few months, but that doesn't mean it's good either. Any grammatical mistakes or any mistakes of any kind please do tell me!

**Notice: **For all of my readers out there, please note that I won't be updating regularly! Since I'm back, it doesn't mean I'll be updating weekly or even monthly. I'll be updating when I can and when I feel like it. School isn't a cake walk either so I will be busy.

P.S: I miss you guys so much! Reading your comments made me all happy and bubbly inside! :D


End file.
